Naruto the Guild Master
by Rookie14
Summary: X784...The Year Tenrou Island disappeared. Naruto Uzumaki was known as the most unpredictable ninja ever, and this little stunt just topped the list. Stuck in the world of Fairy Tail he has to wait at least three years just to get a chance to go back home. Can he turn Fairy Tail's luck around? What will happen when the Tenrou Team returns? Can Naruto even get back home?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Techinque

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"_I can't afford to miss_!"

Naruto was in his Nine Tails Cloak, and rushing at the fake Madara.**Wind Release: Rasenga**n in one hand, he was inches away from smacking him head on. Yet like all of his attacks, it was bound to miss. Madara's techinque made him almost impossible to touch, but now...Kakashi had found a way. "_This has to work!" _

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, and his left eye morphed into the 3 curved pinwheel, "**Kamui" **

Then suddenly Naruto's attack disappeared. As Madara passed right through him, the unthinkable happened. Naruto's deadly **Wind Release: Rasengan **exploded onto Madara. More power than the usual rasengan, it tore apart Madara's shoulder. Naruto smirked, and turned around "Take this you!"

Naruto's chakra arm exploded, and pierced the Fake Madara right to through the heart. The Fake Madara coughed, "You...YOU!"

Suddenly his Kamui attempted to teleport him back into his dimension, and Naruto realised it, "_He's going to try and teleport back!" _

**"Naruto! Quickly pump chakra into his system, and disrupt his jutsu!"**

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Are you crazy! We would just be giving him chakra!" _

"**That may be true, but it could potentially disrupt his jutsu. Thus giving you the opportunity to escape. But if you are pulled into his dimension, we may never get out. Not only will we be in his playground, we will be stuck there forever. Imagine, how exactly would you get out? That Kakashi-brat may have found a connection between his eyes, and this fake madara. But-" **

"_I get it! Just stop rambling , you're giving me a headache!"_

**"I'll kill you for the disrespect!" **

Naruto sighed, and ignored him. He quickly went to do the task that the Nine Tails had told them. Then to everyone's dismay a bright light began to shine.

Kakashi's eye widen,"NARUTO!"

Suddenly a heavy pressure begun to set onto Naruto's chest, and his body begun to fall to sleep, "_What's going on?"_

**LINE - EARTHLAND**

Naruto slowly lifted his head, and opened his right eye. As he looked around he was shocked to see himself in an enormous crater. Then right to his side was what looked like a mummified version of the fake Madara. His mask was shattered, and revealed his oddly shaped face. "_What happened to him?"_

"**That should of happened to you too brat….it seems our little plan…...back..fired." heaved Kurama. **

Naruto tried to get up, but pain surged throughout his whole body, "_What happened…." _

"**Your chakra….and my chakra infused was too powerful…..we opened a portal that wasn't suppose to open…...The only reason you're alive is because I covered you in pure chakra. It seems that was only enough to save your life." **

Naruto tried to open his left eye, "_I can't open my left eye….arg! So are we in another world?" _

"**Y….yes." **

"_I've never heard Kurama this weaken before….even when I stole his chakra! I need to get up!" _screamed Naruto in his head. Slowly gaining the determination, he used all his willpower to lift himself onto his feet. He then slowly starting walking to Obito's body. Looking down he was surprised to see his Sharingan and the Rinnegan still intact.

"_That must be Nagato's rinnegan…." _thought Naruto as he clenched his fist. He then reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a kunai. "_I need to destroy it." _

"**Naruto….you need to take his sharingan. It's the only thing that could possibly take us back home!"**

Naruto's eye widen, "_What are you talking about? I thought you said we would be stuck here forever." _

"**I know, but he used my chakra. So I was able to get a glimpse on how his eye technique worked. Once I recover completely I could possibly send us back home." **

Naruto gave a painful smile,"_So how long would it take you to recover?" _

"**...5 years" **

Naruto's eye bulged out, and starting shouting, "5 years! Do you know how long that is?"

"**Well unless you want to die on the way back, that's how long it's going to take. It took me a year to recover after your blasted father sealed me into you!" **

Naruto groaned, and looked at Fake Madara's body, "_Fine we'll take the sharingan, but we're destroying the Rinnegan. If someone in this world got their hands on that…...we would just be bringing chaos and death." _

"**Let me take over."**

Without a word Kurama took over Naruto's body. He then viciously ripped out Madara's sharingan, "_**To think I would be using this…...**__"_

Then Kurama did the same to Naruto's body, "_**This is going to hurt kit…..hehe**__"_

Kurama quickly implanted the Sharingan into Naruto's left eye socket. He quickly pulled out some bandages, and wrapped his eyes. Then just like that Kurama gave Naruto control.

"AGH!" screamed Naruto as he fell to a knee. "_Know what?" _

Kurama heaved, "**I need sleep….if I sleep I might speed up the process. 3 years….I'm leaving you in a nightmare Naruto. Survive in this world for 3 years, and your reward will be the ability to return home….it's a shame I won't be able to help you, SO DON'T DIE!"**

Then everything went quite. Naruto couldn't believe it, "_Kurama? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!...COULD YOU AT LEAST ME GIVE ME SOME CHAKRA TO HEAL MY WOUNDS?"_

Naruto sighed, "Great…"

Without a thought in the world he slowly made his way out of the crater. Then he remembered something. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb, and turned around. He threw the kunai straight into Madara's right eye, and then the paper bomb exploded, "_Now you can finally rest in peace….Nagato." _

**LINE - FIORE - X789 - 5 YEARS AFTER THE DISAPPEARANCE OF TENROU ISLAND**

"Hehe...sorry Romeo. I guess your first job wasn't what you imagined it would be." spoke Alzack as he scratched the back of his head.

His wife Bisca also sighed, "I was also looking forward to this job. It was the first one I would of taken up after coming back to Fairy Tail."

Romeo sighed, and looked down. He didn't even bother to answer. Bisca and Alzack pitied the little boy. The disappearance of the Guild Members on Tenrou had really taken a toll on the boy.

"I wonder who took down all those bandits? I mean when we got there, the job was pretty much done." commented Bisca.

Alzack shrug his shoulders, "It can't be helped. At least we didn't have to do any work this time."

Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca's eyes all widen. Then suddenly all three jumped out of the way. A Gorian's fist slammed straight into the ground.

Bisca, and Alzack were knocked off to the side, leaving Romeo to fend for himself. Before Bisca and Alzack could react the Gorian rushed for Romeo, "I see a Fairy Tail Wizard! It's been a long time since I've seen one! It's time for some pay back!"

Romeo eyes widen as he looked up. The Gorian's fist was coming down before he could even do anything. "AHH!"

Alzack pulled out his two revolvers, and Bisca shouted out, "**Requip: The Gunner"**

Before Alzack, and Bisca could even take aim. The Gorian's fist was a few feet away from hitting Romeo.

Then suddenly the Gorian's fist stopped moving. Alzack and Bisca's eyes widen as they watched a teen block his attack with a single hand. He wore an odd orange track suit which was torn up. His skin was red making it look like he had been bleeding internally, and there was blood dripping from his hand. Then suddenly they watched in shock as bright blue ball begun to form in his hand.

**LINE**

Naruto was trotting down a never ending forest. His whole body ached, and he couldn't help but sway back and forth as he walked, "_Mages? Magic? Guilds? This place is very weird, and it didn't help that those bandits got in my way! I didn't even have anything? And what are jewels?" _

Naruto sighed, "_Though if i hadn't ran into those bandits, I wouldn't have been able to extract all that intel."  
><em>

Naruto placed his hand over his eye. For some very odd reason, he had been able to deactivate it….almost like second nature. "_Kakashi couldn't deactivate his sharingan…..could it because of my Uzumaki linage? Itachi did say something about Senju blood enhancing the sharingan…..maybe…."_

Suddenly a loud noise caught Naruto's attention. Looking to his left, he was able to sense three people. Forgetting his pain Naruto's instinct took over, and he raced to check it out. Covering ground quickly he managed to catch the site of an ugly oversized gorilla about to attack a young boy. In the blink of an eye, he caught the monster's fist. Naruto grunted silently, as he felt the pressure on his body. Looking down he smiled at the kid, "You all right, kid?"

The kid was speechless, and Naruto shrug his shoulders, "_Must be one of the shy ones." _

Pulling all the remaining chakra he had, he formed a rasengan with his other hand. In a split second he threw the monster's hand up, and slammed it into the monster's gut, "Take this! **RASENGAN!" **

The monster yelled as it suddenly went flying back destroying a few trees. Naruto grinned, and looked at the boy, "All in a days work."

Romeo's eyes widen as he looked at Naruto, "Natsu?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Natsu? Who's this Natsu? My names Naruto Uzumaki."

Bisca stood up, and raced to Romeo, "Are you alright Romeo? Naruto was it? Thank you very much."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "It was no problem."

"Maybe we should be asking you if you're alright? You look like a mess." spoke Alzack as he walked up to them.

Romeo tried to shake the feeling that were stirring up, "Sorry its just you reminded me of someone. My names Romeo Conbolt."

"Bisca Connell"

"Alzack Connell"

Naruto smiled, "You guys are the nicest people I've met so far. The last group of people I met were a bunch of sticking bandits."

The trio's eyes widen, "You took them down?"

Naruto looked at them, "Of course I did. I'm all beat up, and they thought they could take advantage of me. I might be at the brink of death, but there's no way I'm losing to some sticking bandit."

Alzack was shocked, "You took out 20 bandits injured like that?"

"_How strong is this guy?" _thought Bisca.

Romeo smiled, "Are you part of a guild?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "No…."

"Then you have to join ours! We're part of the Fairy Tail…..Naruto?" asked Romeo as Naruto's eyes suddenly widen. Then to the trio's surprise he blacked out.

**LINE**

"_Where am I? That was some crazy dream I had."_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and he was surprised to be inside of some wooden house. Naruto blinked a few times, before he rubbed both of them. Then he gasped, "This can't be real? I can't sense anyone…..is this actually real?"

Naruto stood up, and was surprised to see his body covered in bandages. Naruto's eyes widen, "WHY am I mummified? Don't tell me they're going to sacrifice me for some crazy ritual!"

Suddenly the door opened up revealing a teal haired women. The woman sighed, "Sacrifice? What world are you from?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl, "What a minute...I know you!"

Suddenly another brown haired man also entered the room, "He's already up? It's only been a day, Kinana said it may take him a whole week just to wake up."

Naruto eyes widen, "I know you two! You're the couple, whose son I saved in the forest! Wasn't it Bisca? and Alzack? What happened to the little squirt, Romeo?"

Bisca and Alzack blushed, but Bisca responded, "No, that wasn't our son. We were just on a mission with him. But we do have a daughter."

Naruto nodded, "So where am I?"

Alzack composed himself, "You're in our guild, Fairy Tail."

Naruto placed his hand on his left eye, "_A guild….a place where shin-mages come together and form a sort of business. They take missions, much like a hidden village…..its crazy how powerful of a tool the sharingan is."_

Alzack blinked, "By the way, why is your right eye blue, but your left black?"

"Its...a transplanted eye. The…."Naruto thought for a moment, "_If I tell them I stole the sharingan they will become weary of me…."_

"The right eye is a transplanted one, when I got it they didn't have a black one." responded Naruto.

Bisca rose her eyebrow, "They sell eyes? Isn't that illegal?"

Naruto gulped, "No, its an artificial eye. You see my….grandmother was an exceptionally skilled medic, and she made it for me."

Bisca nodded, "I see, my friend had a similiar situations just like yours. When she came to our guild, this woman gave her an artificial one too. Erza Scarlet, she was quite the monster."

"Was?" asked Naruto.

Bisca sighed, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, not really." replied Naruto.

Alzack looked at Naruto, "Then allow me to tell you. This guild is known as Fairy Tail. 5 years ago this guild was the most powerful guild in all of Fiore."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

Alzack looked out the window, "Well, each year we do something called an S-Rank trial, a trial that determines whether or not you are worthy of receiving the title of S-Rank."

"S-Rank trails? Are you serious? That sounds like a lot of fun!" replied Naruto, "_It seems in this world they also categorize their wizards by ranks." _

Alzack nodded, "I personally wasn't able to participate in one, but S-Rank was something that all wizards inspired to be."

"Anyways,the S-Rank trials occur on a private property of ours, known as Tenrou Island. It just happened to be that our top mages were all on that Island, even our former Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Then the terror occurred. The island was completely wiped out by a dragon….a dragon known as Acnologia. In a single roar it completely wiped out the Island, and ever since we haven't been able to find a single trace of whether they survived or not." finished Alzack.

Bisca nodded, "Ever since the large loss, we haven't been able to recover. To lose all of our top wizards, it hit us hard. There was a significant drop in mission requests, and because of that many wizards would leave to seek work somewhere else. We quickly went from the best to the worst guild in Fiore. In fact were still paying some huge debts."

Alzack growled, "It ain't our fault, those idiotic Twilight Ogre. They keep taking advantage of us, by imposing the ridiculous amount of interest!

Naruto looked down at his bandages, "I wish I could help you, but I don't have any money."

Alzack backed up a little, "What a minute, I don't want to make it sound like we're demanding money!"

"I know, but I feel bad taking advantage of your hospitality, when you have problems of your own. If you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." Naruto stood up, and suddenly Bisca grabbed his arm.

"No wait a second mister. We don't need your pity either! Even if we don't have money, it doesn't mean we won't help a person in need. It was quite obvious that you needed help." replied Bisca.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry…..by the way do you happen to have any food?"

Bisca and Alzack both sweatdropped, "_What happening to not taking advantage of our hospitality?"_

Bisca sighed, "This way."

**LINE**

Naruto eyes were a bit wide as he looked at Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. "Is this a back room?"

Naruto watched as Bisca and Alzack fell into a depression. Naruto gulped, "I guess you weren't kidding, when you guys needed help."

Bisca laughed nervously, "Let's just get you something to eat."

Once again he was pulled away, and Bisca led him to a table close to a mini bar. As Naruto sat down, his instincts begun going wild. He scanned the room quickly, and noticed that there wasn't more than around 10 members, and it looked like two of them were kids. Then suddenly an aged, purple haired man sat down at his table. "So, you're the mystery fella that my son won't stop raging about."

Naruto looked at the man, "Son? You mean that squirt Romeo?"

"Ahh, yes I thank you very much for helping him. Even though it was a duty left at the care of other people." coughed the man, and Naruto watched as Bisca and Alzack begun to sweat.

Bisca gulped, "Hey Naruto, give me a second. I'll get you something to eat."

"So, what's your name kid?" asked the man.

Naruto looked at him, "Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

The man smiled, "My names Macao Conbolt."

Then suddenly a brown haired man smoking a cigar sat down, "Macao, trying to recruit the blondie here?"

Naruto watched with amusement as a tick mark appeared on Macao's fordhead, "I told you….to call me master!"

The man simply ignored Macao and looked straight at Naruto, "The name's Wakaba Mine."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Fishcake?" asked Wakaba, and Naruto simply shrug his shoulders, "Whatever you want, I don't really care."

Macao suddenly got really serious, "So, kid I heard you were pretty strong. Took down a Gurien in a single blow, while you were all beaten up. If you don't mind asking, how did you get hurt?"

Naruto replied, "I was fighting someone….the match got pretty intense, and the coward attempted to get away. He had a teleportation….technique, and was going to use it to escape. I tried to hop on for the ride, but things went wrong. The teleportation killed the other guy, but I barely managed to escape with my life."

"Teleportation Magic? Dead?" asked Alzack, "Did you kill him."

Naruto looked at the reactions of the other two, "_I'm guessing killing is considered taboo here….its best if I avoid attention." _

"Allow me to explain teleportation magic. In order to teleport one usually needs a set location. The best way to teleport is too leave a mark or something to guide you. Thats probably the safest way to use teleportation magic, but this guy took it too a different level. He didn't use markers, and that was his mistake. Without any markers he could easily end up anywhere. Since I tried to hop onto the ride, he must of messed up his technique…..now imagine if you were to teleport to the very center of something solid? Let's say a mountain. Do you think he would survive." replied Naruto.

Alzack calmed down a bit, "Oh...I guess that makes sense."

"Sounds like a very powerful opponent, must mean you're a very powerful mage too?" asked Macao. "You're not affiliated to a guild? or happen to have a home do you?"

Naruto eyes fell, "Not at the moment…."

"Then there you go! Join our guild! I'm sure you'll fit right in!" spoke Macao as he suddenly begun to sweat.

Wakaba simply took a puff of his cigar, "_Idiot"_

Naruto simply looked around, and sweatdropped, "_Of course it wouldn't be too difficult….THERE'S ONLY TEN MEMBERS!...I might as well. I'm going to be stuck here for a while, and I need to find a way to fit in….A low profile guild is actually perfect!"_

Naruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Bisca came back with two large chicken legs. Bisca smiled, "Let him eat first….joining a guild is a big decision, Master."

Macao smiled at the fact he was called Master, "I guess you're right Bisca, enjoy the meal Naruto. I'll come back for your response."

Naruto then watched as Macao and Wakaba walked up, and moved to the mini bar. Bisca gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry, but once they heard you were pretty strong….you get the idea."

Alzack gave him a nervous smile, "I hope they didn't come off too strong."

Before Naruto could respond, someone jumped right onto Naruto's face, "Look mommy! He has whiskers!"

Naruto tore off the assaulted, and held it at arms length. He was surprised to see a 3 year old girl, "Ummm….who's this?"

Bisca quickly grabbed the girl, and placed her on the ground, "Asuka! It's not nice to jump on people."

Asuka looked down at the ground, as she twirled her foot, "I'm sorry….it just I've never seen a boy with whiskers! They look so real."

Naruto placed his hand on his cheek, "Oh this? There just birthmarks."

Asuka quickly jumped onto Naruto's lap, "Oh cool! Mommy can I get some!"

Naruto laughed, as Bisca simple turned a shade red, "Asuka you can't get those….it's something he was born with."

Asuka pouted, and then she looked at Naruto's plate, "Ohh! Chicken legs! Can I have one!"

Bisca was about to say something, when Naruto beat it too her, "Sure you can kiddo. There's two pieces...one for you and one for me."

"Asuka you've already eaten." replied Bisca.

Naruto gave Bisca a smile, "I don't think it will kill her if she eats one more? Right Asuka."

Asuka nodded, "Yeah what whiskers said!"

Naruto chuckled at the girl, "So….how do you eat these?"

Bisca and Alzack fell on their faces, and Naruto comically poked at the legs with a fork. Asuka smiled, and grabbed a leg, "Like this!"

She then took a big bite from the leg, and starting munching away. Naruto quickly did the same, and took a big bite, "Wow this stuff is amazing. What is it?"

"Chicken!" replied the Girl.

Naruto nodded, and looked at Asuka. Pulling a napkin, he wiped away something on her cheek, "Messy eater, huh?"

Bisca simply smiled, "_They look so cute!"_

While Alzack sulked a little, "_That's my daughter….."_

Suddenly Naruto watched as the door burst open, and four men walked in. Naruto watched as Alzack whispered something to Bisca, and he raced to the front with the others. Naruto watched as Asuka trembled a little, "There back…."

Bisca sighed, "What do they want know?"

"Who are they?" whispered Naruto.

"There bad men who keep taking our money!" replied Asuka. "They always trash the place, and pick fights with us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, already disliking them, "Not if I'm around…."

Bisca grabbed his shoulder, "Don't…..You're not completely healed, and we can't afford to pick a fight with them."

Naruto could see the seriousness in her eyes, "Fine"

Naruto sat back with Asuka, and watched the events unfold.

"Just as always, It's only noon and you already look so serious….." replied what looked like the leader. "That's why you're a puny little guild."

"Teebo…." growled Wakaba.

Macao grit his teeth, "I thought I told you not to come anymore!"

"Hey, Hey….is it really okay for you to be talking to me like that?" asked Teebo, "After all, we are the guild that represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre."

"What did you come here for Teebo?" asked Macao as the rest of the guild members gathered up.

"This Month's Pay" replied Teebo.

Macao's eyes widen, "But it isn't due until another 4 days!"

"Our boss wants the money now." replied Teebo with a devilish grin.

Macao looked down, "We don't have enough money yet….just a few more missions, and I swear we will get the money!"

"Come on now, when you were on the verge of collapse, who was it that came to the rescue of this run down tavern?" asked the shortest one.

"We were the ones who stepped in and loaned you the money, weren't we?" asked another.

"We wouldn't of accepted it, if we knew about the interest you would charge us with." replied a tall orange haired man.

"What did you say?" asked the chubby one of the Twilight Ogre.

"Stop it, Jet!" voiced out Macao.

Macao looked at Teebo, "We will pay you the money in four days….like promised."

Naruto watched as Teebo kicked Macao across the room. The room quickly exploded, and all the guild members were up and ready to fight.

As Macao stood on the ground he shouted, "Fairy Tail stand down!"

Naruto watched as most of the guild members did exactly that, everyone except Romeo. Romeo exploded from his chair. "We don't have any money to pay you guys…."

"What's up with that attitude brat?" asked Teebo.

Romeo simply growled as his hand formed an odd circle, Naruto's eyes widen, "_Is this how magic is used? By using these barriers that look like seals?" _

He then felt a tug at his shirt. Looking down he was surprised to see Asuka hiding her face into his borrowed white shirt. Naruto didn't know why, but it fueled him with anger, "_These…..cowards! Taking advantage of these poor people, beating them down, until the point that even the guild master is afraid to take action, and even scarring this girl….they're…."_

"To have been tamed by punks like these….father and everyone else are cowards…." spoke Romeo as he broke Naruto from his thoughts.

"I'm going to fight! If things keep up Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!" shouted Romeo as a purple flame erupted in his hand.

Naruto smiled at the kid, and looked at Azuka. Picking her up he placed her on the ground, "It's going to be alright, Azuka. But right now I gotta go help your friend, Romeo."

Azuka wiped a tear, "But won't you get hurt?"

Naruto chuckled, "Let me tell you a secret Azuka….I'm a ninja, it's my duty to help those in need."

"A ninja? But aren't you a wizard?" asked Azuka.

Naruto put a finger to his lips, "No, I'm a shinobi, but don't tell anyone. People would get jealous if they knew how awesome I was."

Naruto put his forehead against hers, "So this our little secret okay?"

Azuka nodded, "Okay"

Bisca watched as Naruto interacted with his daughter, "_He's become so attached to her...wait what is he doing?"_

**LINE**

Romeo stood in front of Teebo prepared to go in a full blown battle. Teebo then slowly took a deep breath, and blew out Romeo's fire. Romeo's eyes widen, "What?"

Macao who had been on the ground, quickly stood up. He watched as Teebo reached for his Kanabo. Macao screamed, "STOP!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson brat!" screamed Teebo.

Naruto pulled the fork of the table, and looked at Asuka, "Watch this"

Asuka watched in amazement as the fork glowed blue.

Teebo pulled out his Kanabo, and slammed it down on Romeo. Romeo put his hands up in order to soften the blow to his face, but to his revelation nothing ever hit him. It wasn't until the sound of metal hitting the ground, did he look up. That's when he saw Teebo's Kanabo cut in half.

Looking up he saw a glowing blue fork embedded into the wall. Teebo looked back, "A fork? Who did that?"

Everyone in the room turned to the direction the fork had been thrown. Everyone looked at Naruto who had his arm extended as having just thrown something. Teebo growled, "And who exactly are you?"

"Naruto?" asked Macao as he looked much more relieved.

"Isn't that the new guy?" asked Jet.

Teebo growled, "A new guy? Then let me show you how it works around h-"

"Shut up" replied Naruto with a deadly tone.

Everyone was shocked, by Naruto's deadly tone. Naruto looked at him, and everyone was shocked to see the change in his left eye. His pupil was bloody red, with 3 tomoe surrounding a ring. Teebo took a step forward, "Who do you think you are?"

"Didn't you know it was common curiosity to give your name out first before asking for someone else's? asked Naruto.

Teebo growled, "I don't think you understand the situation brat."

Naruto smirked, "Allow me to show you how it's done. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, how about you?"

"Are you mocking me?" asked Teebo.

Naruto shook his head, "Let me tell you how it going to go down. You leave now, and never return. I won't allow you to trash this place, or beat anyone around anymore. This place is where these hard working people have dedicated their lives to keep running. Hear me out, if you touch a single hair on that boy or anyone else's….it'll be the last thing you'll ever do as a wizard."

Teebo growled, "You think you scare me, brat?"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Teebo, "Not the right answer"

Before anyone could react Naruto punched Teebo right in the gut, and send him flying out the door.

Jet's eyes widen, "_He's so fast….he may be faster than me!" _

Macao eyes were looking at the back of the boy, "_What insane speed and strength. Look at that! He made that tiny fork into a weapon sharp enough to cut through his Kanabo! Could this boy be….the answer to our prayers?"  
><em>

**LINE_ CHAPTER ONE FINISHED!**

A/N

_Kanabo - A traditional japanese mace covered in blunt spikes…pretty much a large round stick with pointy edges. _

**I really hope I did a good job with this. I recently started watching Fairy Tail, and I thought it was a pretty amazing show. I then read some Fairy Tail/Naruto crossovers and thought about giving this a shot. How did you like this? Should I continue? Did I do good job introducing characters? **

_NEXT CHAPTER (IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS): Naruto the Guild Master_

_THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT: Return of Tenrou Island_

_I haven't written anything, but this could give you guys an idea of what I'm thinking of doing!  
><em>

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, Comment!**_

_**YOU LIKED MY STORY? FAV and FOLLOW!**_

_**STILL WANT TO READ MORE FANFIC? READ THE STORIES I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON: THE ROUGE JINCHUURIKI AND THE OVERLOOKED PRODIGY. (SORRY FAIRY TAIL FANS)**_

_**DON'T FORGET**_

FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	2. CH 2 Old Enemies

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 2: Old Enemies

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Techinque

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"Are you mocking me?" asked Teebo.

Naruto shook his head, "Let me tell you how it going to go down. You leave now, and never return. I won't allow you to trash this place, or beat anyone around anymore. This place is where these hard working people have dedicated their lives to keep running. Hear me out, if you touch a single hair on that boy or anyone else's….it'll be the last thing you'll ever do as a wizard."

Teebo growled, "You think you scare me, brat?"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Teebo, "Not the right answer"

Before anyone could react Naruto punched Teebo right in the gut, and send him flying out the door.

Jet's eyes widen, "_He's so fast….he may be faster than me!" _

Macao eyes were looking at the back of the boy, "_What insane speed and strength. Look at that! He made that tiny fork into a weapon sharp enough to cut through his Kanabo! Could this boy be….the answer to our prayers?"  
><em>

**LINE**

Naruto stood in front of the doorway, with his fist extended out. Everyone else in the guild watched Teebo knocked out in the front lawn.

The three men accompanying Teebo, suddenly yelled out in anger, "What a cheap shot! Let's teach you a lesson!"

The shortest of the group pulled out a katana, and swung for Naruto's head. The Guild of Fairy Tail suddenly gasped, Alzack shouted, "Naruto watch out!"

Naruto turned around, and with his Sharingan he watched the whole thing play out. Not wasting any of his movement, he ducked under the swing. He quickly stepped forward, and punched the short man right in the gut. Before Naruto's enemy could even register the pain, Naruto grabbed his wrist. Twisting it he forced the blade out of the man's hand. He kicked the short man out of the room, and caught his blade before it hit the ground. Turning around he noticed that the other two weren't far.

The tallest of the group launched himself at Naruto with another katana, and the chubby man with a club. Naruto brought his katana up, and engaged the other swordsman. In seconds Naruto gained the upper hand. Forcing the man back, Naruto was about to go for a finishing blow. Then Asuka's voice pierced the silent battle, "Behind you!"

Naruto peeked behind his shoulder, and watched the man with the club swing at his legs. Turning back around he watches the swordsman swing for his head. At the last moment before both blades could collide with Naruto, Naruto ducked his head down. Then at the same time jumped off his feet. Naruto simply jumped in between both swords. He then landed on his feet, and jumped back up. Replicating one of Neji's moves, he kicked both of his assailants at the same time. His feet connecting with both heads, and they were knocked out.

The whole guild hall was silent. Naruto walked over, and picked up the two Twilight Ogre members, that were still in their guild hall. Picking them up, he quickly threw them out of the door, "Tell your guildmaster, that there's a new member in Fairy Tail, Naruto Uzumaki."

The rest of the guild couldn't help but explode in joy. Macao silently thanked the blonde, "_Even though you only know a handful of members, you still go to such lengths to help us. Not only that, but you've got everyone here cheering…..when's the last time I've heard that?" _

"Tell him I give him a warning. As long as I'm here, you are to never pick on Fairy Tail again." yelled Naruto.

Not allowing the men to respond, Naruto slammed the doors close. Turning around he placed his back against the door. He gave Fairy Tail a weak smile, and then fell to one knee.

"Let's help him!" yelled the woman with glasses.

"Laki's right, come on!" shouted Jet.

Naruto watched as a few of the men came over, and lifted Naruto up. They quickly dragged him across the room, and placed him in a chair. For a moment there was silence, but it only lasted a moment.

"Who are you? I'm Max." shouted a rather tall handsome man.

The girl with glasses smiled, "I'm Laki." 

"I'm Reedus." spoke the man with the black hat.

The man wearing the weird outfit said, "I'm Vijeeter."

"I'm Nab." spoke a rather chubby indian man.

A man with dark hair, "I'm Warren."

A very big man, "I'm Droy"

"I'm jet, " the orange haired man said.

A very beautiful blue haired women, who was working the bar, "I'm Kinana."

Then all at once, "Who are you?"

Naruto blinked, but before he could respond. Something jumped on the back of his head, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sighed, and grabbed Asuka, "Can you stop jumping on my head? And yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly Bisca made her way through the crowd, "I thought I told you to stay put! Look at you, you're not even recovered! Heck, you shouldn't even be out of bed! Why did you have to go pick a fight!?"

Naruto gulped, as he recognized the danger emanating from the teal haired women, "Umm..ah...oops?"

Before Bisca could say anything else, Romeo shouted, "It's not his fault!...It's mine." 

"No! It was mine. I was the one acting hostile towards them. I probably influenced Romeo as well." spoke out Jet.

Naruto watched as everyone begun to take blame, than he did the unthinkable. He laughed, and he laughed hard. Everyone gave him a crazed look, and Asuka tilted her head, "We broke him! He's gone crazy!"

Naruto looked down at the little girl and smiled, "No its not that….its just through everything you guys just went through. You guys still have each others backs…." 

Droy stood up, "Of course we are Fairy Tail!"

Warren nodded, "The power of friendship….that was the lesson taught to us by our late master, Makarov." 

Naruto watched as the rest of the guild went into a depressed state, so he quickly changed the subject, "He must of been an amazing person….so what do we do now? I doubt they're going to stay put."

In an instant his head connected to the table. Everyone stepped back as Bisca let out a deadly aura. "I don't care who's fault it is, I told you to stay put! You thought we couldn't take them down those 4 puny punks? That's not the issue here!"

"_I've only seen her like this once…..", _Alzack gulped as he remembered the time he let Asuka play with his gun.

Macao stood up, "Enough! What's done is done, there's no reason to beat Naruto, Bisca."

Bisca took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "_That idiot…."_

"As for you, I can't let you join." replied Macao as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What? But I thought…." 

"We can't afford to get in a fight with Twilight Ogre. We're not only in debt by them, but we are completely outnumbered by them. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." replied Macao.

Wakaba looked at his friend in shock, "Macao? What are you thinking? He's not even close to be recovered, and he managed to take down a whole team. Without even being touched once! How can you let someone like that go!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford it. Hopefully by letting him go, Twilight Ogre's guild master won't add a big fee for beating up his guys. You guys need to understand, we owe them money. We have to pay them." spoke Macao as he looked at the rest of the guild.

Romeo stood up, "What? But how can you let him go! He saved my life twice! I think he should stay!"

"Shut up Romeo, you're on thin ice as it stands. Don't you think of the consequences? Tell me, what would I tell your mother if you were killed? Have you ever thought of that before throwing yourself into a reckless situation!" shouted Macao.

Romeo shut his eyes, "_..."_

Macao sighed, "I understand the-" 

"That's enough….there's no need for you to explain yourself. I completely understand. It's best if I just leave, " replied Naruto as he stood up from his chair. "Could you guys hand me the clothes, and tools I was wearing when you found me."

Alzack looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I'm sure we can work this out. There's no need for you to leave." 

Suddenly the purple haired waitress walked up to Naruto with his torn orange outfit. "I don't think it'll do you any good."

Naruto took the outfit, and everyone watched with interest. Laki looked at Naruto, "At least wait until we can get you some new clothes."

Naruto didn't respond, and he bit his thumb. Everyone watched as he drew some blood. Then with his free hand turned over the jacket. He then swiped the blood on the Uzumaki crest, and a sealing array appeared.

"_Runes?" _thought Wakaba as he looked at the sealing array that appeared.

Then Naruto weaved 3 hand seals, "**Summoning Jutsu**"

A poof of cloud appeared. The cloud quickly dispersed, and revealed the identical pair of clothes, a kunai holster, a ninja pouch, and a white hooded cloak appeared. Everyone gasped.

Asuka started clapping, "You can do magic tricks!"

Naruto sweat dropped, "_What?"_

"This is just a simple storage seal. I have one on my clothes in case….the clothes I am wearing get torn up." replied Naruto as he quickly put them on.

Laki and Kinana blushed as they got a glimpsed at Naruto's body. Naruto didn't catch the blushes, and put on his cloak. "I guess this is a good bye."

Max stood up, "We can't be serious! How can we just turn him down! He's obviously a strong fighter, and he even has experience with runes!"

Naruto thought for a moment, "_Runes? That must this world's version of seals." _

Reedus stepped forward, "I agree Macao, maybe this is the person we've been looking for!"

"Not to mention he's just a boy! Tell me kid how old are you?" asked Warren.

Naruto blinked, and thought for a moment, "I"m 16."

"16?!" asked Wakaba. "I thought you were just young looking, no kidding. How can you kick out a kid Macao? Master would never let a kid out in the street, no matter what." 

Macao's eyes widen, as he looked down at Naruto, "_He's right….master would never of allowed a child to just walk out….."_

Macao sighed, "You're right, Wakaba….Naruto you can join the guild. There's no reason for you to leave. This is know your new home, Fairy Tail!"

Naruto smiled, and then he blinked, "Wait a minute? You only let me in because I'm a kid? I'm a full fledged adult dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" asked Vijeeter.

Jet caught on, "You even have catchphrase! HAHA!"

Suddenly the whole room exploded in laughter, as they caught on the irony of the situation. Suddenly Bisca pinched Naruto's cheeks, "Aww, look at that aren't you cute little boy! Hey Alzack let's adopt him!"

Naruto and Alzack both fell back, "What?" 

"I'm just pulling your leg, Naruto." replied Bisca.

Laki suddenly stepped forward, "Well, we already know that you're really good in martial arts, and good with blades. As well you can use that weird magic that makes objects into blades! You seem to be pretty good at runes too! So tell us, what other types of magic can you use?"

Naruto's eyes widen, and then he thought, "_Let's see….according to that bandit, there are tons of magics. So it wouldn't be a surprise if I could use magic that they've never heard of….perfect."  
><em>

"Laki? Well, to answer that question I use a lot of types of magic. My favorite one is the **Shadow Clone Magic**."replied Naruto.

Nab looked at Naruto, "Shadow clones?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, with the shadow clone j-technique, I can make solid clones. Watch."

Naruto formed his signature seal, and suddenly a shadow clone appeared. The shadow clone waved, "Hello there!"

"It can talk?"

The clone dispersed, and Naruto continued talking, "Another type of magic I can use is **Wind Magic****. **What I did earlier with the fork, was simply wind magic." 

Macao stared at Naruto, "Wind Magic?"

Naruto nodded, "I simply focus my wind magic into an object, and I can make them as sharp as I want. If I had more chakra, than I could of made it even sharper."

"Chakra?" asked Max.

Naruto blinked, "Um….that's what I call my magic, since it's a little bit different from ordinary magic."

Macao narrowed his eyes, "I've never heard of chakra….how is it different from regular magic?"

"Um….its cause my sensei invented it. It's different from regular chakra because….its connected to my life force, in other words my soul." replied Naruto as he scratched his head, "As well unlike you guys, if I run out of magic I die….since its connected to my life force."

Kinana's eyes widen, "That explains your injuries!"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "It does?"

Kinana nodded, "When you first got here, you didn't seem to have any major physical injuries. Though I could tell that your body wasn't in top condition, almost like you were in coma. I'm assuming that you were low on….chakra, and that's why you were so weak!"

"_Huh?" _thought Naruto as he stared at the girl, then Jet's voice brought him back to reality, "So what else can this chakra do?"

Naruto looked at Jet, "Oh yeah! I can also use **Chakra Manipulation Magic**, in fact almost all my techniques are based off chakra manipulation. Like my wind, and clone technique. I simply manipulate my chakra to make those techniques. Not only that, but I can use chakra to enhance my strength and speed. Though what I really use it for is this….."

Naruto extended his hand, and everyone watched as a ball of blue chakra formed in his hand. Romeo recognized the technique, "That's the magic you used to take down the gorian!"

Alzack, and Bisca nodded, "Its amazing that such a small ball of energy can cause that much damage."

Naruto smirked, "Actually if I increase the size, I can increase the power tenfold."

Laki was awed, "What else can you do?" 

"I can do a lot of things with chakra, but the rest of my techniques are all tricks or too powerful to show here." replied Naruto.

Wakaba looked at Naruto, "What about your eye magic?"

Naruto blinked as he placed his hand over his left eye, "This is….the Sharingan. It's an eye….I was born with. It actually has special powers, for one it allows me to predict my opponent's movements. As well it allows me to see the magic in another person's body. Finally this eye also allows me to cast illusions, by mere eye contact."

"That's pretty powerful," added Romeo.

Naruto nodded, "But like every powerful technique it comes with problems, this eye takes a lot of magic. So when I'm battling I've always got to keep that in mind, or else I'll waste all my chakra." 

"Alright that's enough questions. Allow me to make him an official member, then we will allow him to rest. I'm pretty sure he deserves it." spoke Maco.

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room, and the group dispersed. Macao started to walk to a back room, "Follow me Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and he followed Macao to his office.

**LINE**

Macao and Naruto walked into Macao's office in complete silence. Naruto watched as Macao walked across the room, and pulled out a dust stamp, "I'm sorry for earlier….it's just it's been hard with Twilight Ogre, and I was just blinded by our debt."

Naruto shook his head, "Your actions were quite reasonable, it only makes sense that you want to protect your guild from more harm." 

Macao nodded, "Our guild, so where do you want your guild mark?"

"I need to tell you the truth before…."replied Naruto as he looked at the ground, "I haven't been honest with you…."

"What are you talking about?" asked Macao as he gave Naruto a deadly glance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not from this world…." 

**LINE**

Macao sat back in his chair, and took a deep breath, "That's one crazy tail….dimension travel" 

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground, "_I didn't expect him to believe it…."_

"But I believe you…." replied Macao.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

Macao nodded, "You're not the first one to join our guild that wasn't from our dimension, there was once a man who came from a different dimension, his name was Mystogan. Though he has long returned home."

"How?" asked Naruto as he jumped on his feet.

"I doubt it could work the same way Naruto, it's cause that dimension and ours are very closely connected. I doubt they could send you home, as well we can no longer go there." replied Macao.

Naruto sighed, "I understand…."

"So where do you want your guild mark?" asked Macao.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What? You still want me to join your guild? But I told you once Kurama awakens, I'll leave this world."

"That may be true, but it isn't set in stone. Your beast said he may be able to send you home, but what if he can't?" asked Macao, "As well he isn't expected to awaken until 3 to 5 years, that's a lot of time. If you're as strong as you say, we need you. Not to mention there's something different about you, something that this guild has been missing for 5 years." 

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"Hope"

Naruto's eyes widen, and he closed them. A smile crept on his face, and he unzipped his jacket. Pulling his shirt up he looked at Macao, "Put it above my heart…."

Macao smirked, "How cheesy brat….let's go."

Naruto nodded, and he followed Macao back into the guild.

**LINE - 1 year, X790, 1 year before return of Team Tenrou**

"It's been a year, why are you so worried?" asked Laki as she sat at the bar with Naruto, Macao, and Wakaba.

Wakaba nodded, "Laki's right, it's been a whole year since they've came knocking around. Ever since the Shadow of Fairy Tail has arrived they've been to scared to come up here."

Naruto shook his head. He was dressed the same from a year ago, but know he was wearing a headband with the Fairy Tail emblem. As well his head band was covering his left eye. Since Naruto had found it difficult to keep it deactivated, whenever his emotions arose. It had been a year since Naruto arrived, and he made quite the name in the town of Magnolia. Ironically, the beating he placed upon Teebo's team, had earned him the nickname, the Shadow that watches over Fairy Tail, in the town of Magnolia, "No, I know people like them. They're planning something, and I have a real bad feeling about it."

"I agree, it's never bad to be too cautious. I think we should start heading out in groups, that includes you Naruto." replied Macao as he took a drink of his sake.

Naruto sighed as he drank some his orange juice. "Then I'll just take Romeo, or I'll go with Alzack."

Suddenly Kinana appeared with a bottle of sake, "Who wants more?" 

Macao motioned that he wanted some, and Kinana poured more into his cup. She looked at Naruto, "You sure you don't want any, Naruto?"

"No thank you, Kinana. I don't drink." replied Naruto as he finished his orange juice.

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "Good boy, aren't you Naruto? I guess it's understandable, you're only 17."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not exactly cause I'm a good boy, it's because I made a promise to someone. That I would respect the three prohibitions of life. Money, Alcohol, and Women. You guys should know better than anyone, I never go back on my promises."

"I know kid….",Macao smirked

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "_Kid? That an understament, sometimes his wisdom surprases both Macao and I."_

Laki's gave Naruto a curious look, "Who did you promise this too?"

"My mother" replied Naruto as he stood up, "I'm going to go train, Macao. Then I'll take another mission."

Naruto put his hands in his pocket, and walked out.

Laki was a bit surprised, "His mother? I've never heard him talk about his family."

Macao shook his head, "Don't dig into it. Naruto has had a very painful and dark past."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kinana as she took Naruto's empty cup.

Wakaba sighed, "Its best if you tell them, I don't think he would mind."

Macao sighed, "When Naruto was born, his village was attacked by a demon. His parents were apparently mages that killed the demon at the cost of their lives."

Sharp intake of breath came from Laki, "A forbidden spell?"

Macao shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. But the village was partially destroyed, and they decided to use Naruto as a scapegoat. They believed that their parents were for fault. The whole village despised him for something he couldn't control."

"Poor Naruto…." spoke Kinana as she stop cleaning Naruto's cup.

Laki put a finger on her chin, "Wait? But how did Naruto promise his mother something, if she died when he was still an infant?"

Macao answered, "I was getting to that. Apparently Naruto's mother must of been very skilled at Runes, because she implanted a rune on Naruto. That at the moment of his darkest hour, she would appear."

"Is that even possible?" questioned Laki as her eyes shook, "To use a rune to store your spirit like that?"

Macao shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, but that's what Naruto said….That's enough storytelling for today."

**LINE**

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eye, and pulled out three pronged kunai. Each kunai had a seal marked on them. Naruto opened his lone eye, and threw them at three different objects. The kunai flew at blinding speeds, and before they could land they all disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto appeared at the third target with the three kunai in hand. Naruto sighed, "I've gotten better, but I still need to work on this."

"_If it hadn't been for the Pervy Sage teaching me fuinjutsu, I would of never been able to use this jutsu." _thought Naruto as the thoughts of his master triggered memories. Looking down at the three pronged kunai Naruto smirked, "_It seems like I've finally caught up to the old man, a whole year of training….I wonder how Konoha is doing right now? Do they miss me? Are they worried? or more importantly, Is everyone alright?"_

Naruto sighed, as he stood up and jumped to the trees. "_I feel like I've been here forever, but it's only been a year. I've managed to increase my wind arsenal, as well learn the fire release. Though it's been so difficult to learn new techniques. All I have been doing is trying to find techniques here, and replicate them. It hasn't been exactly easy."  
><em>

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as he headed back to the Guild. "_Kurama hasn't spoken a word in a year too, in fact I've been completely cut off from his chakra. I think he might of tighten the seal on purpose….how ironic. The only plus side from this has been the major increase in my chakra control."_

Naruto eyes widen, as he felt one of his kunai activate. "_Asuka?" _

Naruto disappeared in thin air.

**LINE  
><strong>

Everyone was shouting around the guild. Asuka sighed as an argument begun to arise from the adults. Asuka sighed, "_Maybe I should've stayed home….ooo! I know I'll call Naru!" _

Asuka pulled out a three pronged kunai, "_He said only to use this in an emergency…..oh well."_

Asuka giggled as she threw the kunai at the ground. A few moments later Naruto appeared. His face covered with worry, he gave Asuka a hug, "Are you alright?!"

Asuka gave him a toothy grin, "Yeah!"

"You are? Th-...wait a minute! You aren't in danger!" yelled Naruto.

As Naruto yelled the rest of the guild turned into silence. Naruto watched as Macao whispered something too Wakaba. Suddenly Jet spoke out, "Why don't we have him do it? He is the strongest one here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do what? And why were you arguing a minute ago."

Alzack looked at Naruto, "We were debating who would take this S-Rank mission."

Naruto's eyes widen, "S-rank? I thought the highest you guys ever got was a low A-Rank."

Max nodded, "We know so we were debating who would take it. If we do good, it may bring more jobs in."

"What's the job?" asked Naruto.

Warren sat down with a flyer in his hand, "There's a monster terrorizing a small village near Cedar. Apparently the monster has killed several mages that have attempted to kill it. It's worth 5 million jewels."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Only 5 million jewels? That sounds like it should be worth more."

Macao nodded, "That's what we were debating. Whether this job was worth it or not."

"But master! If we don't take this job, it might make us look weak!" spoke out Droy.

"I'll take it."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Then Macao shook his head, "I know you can take care of yourself, Naruto. But I'm not sure if anyone else is up to it."

Naruto shook his head, "I wasn't suggesting taking anyone else along."

"What? You're crazy!" yelled Bisca, "Even when we had multiple S-Rank mages, most of them still chose to take teams."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm not your typical S-Rank mage."

"Naruto, you're not even S-rank." spoke Nab.

Naruto sighed, "Just listen, I'm a one man army. I can be any number from 1 to 1000! Not to mention my teleportation technique. If things get out of hand I can simply teleport out of there. I got this Macao."

Macao sighed, "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but okay. You can take mission."

Bisca and Alzack complained loudly, as they had been the ones who wanted the mission. Naruto simply took the flyer, and walked to his room in the back. Walking in he pulled out a white hooded cloak, and put it on. Though suddenly he felt someone else come in the room. Turning around he saw no one until he looked down. Where the angry eyes of Asuka stared at him.

"What is it, Asuka?" asked Naruto.

Asuka glared at Naruto, "You promised to be here for my birthday!"

Naruto mentally smacked himself, "_I forgot! Her birthday is in two days!" _

"Uh…" Naruto sighed, and motioned Asuka to come closer.

Asuka looked up, and raced to Naruto. As she got closer Naruto suddenly poked her forehead. Naruto simply looked at her, "I'm sorry Asuka, maybe next year. But I promise you that with the money I earn I'm going to buy a really beautiful present, okay?"

Asuka crossed her arms, "I don't care about a present, I just wanted you to be there. You're always gone on missions. You don't play with me as much anymore."

Naruto crouched down, and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry Asuka, but I need to do this in order to get Fairy Tail out of their enormous debt."

"But you already took care of Twilight Ogre!" replied Asuka.

Naruto shook his head. "They weren't the only ones we owed money. We also owed money to Magnolia, and the council. As well we have to pay for the bills to keep this place running."

Asuka crossed her arms, "I don't care…..I just wanted you to be there."

Naruto sighed, and he thought for a moment, "How about this. Most of the reward money will probably go to the guild, but this time I'll make sure to take some. After my mission is over, I'll take you shopping in Magnolia. How does that sound? Just you and me for a whole day. No missions, no guild, no nothing."

Asuka smiled, "You promise!"

Naruto nodded his head, "I promise, and I never go back on my promises."

Naruto stood up, and ruffled her hair.

**LINE - Magnolia, Twilight Ogre**

A man slammed his fist on his table, "Has the job been done?"

Suddenly Teebo appeared, "Yes, the S-rank mission we received has been given to Fairy Tail, Master Banaboster. It seems that the Kage, has taken the job."

Banaboster smiled, "Things are going according to plan. As we speak part two of our plan will have taken place."

Teebo look worried, "Do you really think he will help us?"

"Of course he will, revenge is a slice of cake to good to resist. Currently we don't have anyone on Shadow's level. Though with the help of him, we will destroy Fairy Tail." replied Banaboster.

Teebo looked down, "I just don't understand something. Why send the Shadow off on a mission, if that man was formerly one of the Ten Wizard Saints. There's no need to send him off."

Banaboster shook his head, "No, I want to see the look of despair on his face, when he see his little guild dead…..Naruto Uzumaki, you should've thought twice before getting in my way."

**LINE- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Naruto was about to walk out the door, when Alzack and Bisca got in his way. "What's wrong guys?"

Bisca and Alzack exchanged looks, and Alzack spoke, "We want to give you some advice, since we've been on S-rank missions."

Bisca nodded, "First advice is not to go in with a big head. These missions are a lot harder, than you think they are."

"Second always stay aware of your surroundings. Every little detail will help." added Alzack.

"Lastly, always gather information. Information is crucial on these missions." finished Bisca.

Naruto nodded, "Geez, I know that guys. Don't you forget I'm a master of analyzation. As well I'm the most unpredictable person on this planet."

"That's what worries us…." spoke Alzack, causing Naruto to fall to his face. "Thanks for the support, Alzack."

Bisca stared down at Naruto, and pointed a finger, "You better not die, Naruto Uzumaki. You promised my little girl a shopping spree, and you're going to keep your promise!"

Naruto smiled, "You heard our conversation?...well don't worry. I definitely come back alive."

Then Naruto moved past them, and exited the Guild Hall.

**LINE - Fiore Prison**

Tower lights flashed all over the place, illuminating the black night. Deafening sirens roared throughout the night, and knights ran throughout the place. Shouts of guards, could barely be heard over the sirens,

"A prisoner has escaped!"

"Teams! Spread out and find the convict! We can't allow Jose Porla to escape!"

Yet their efforts were futile because a mile away a hooded figure walked behind a group of men. Looking back he laughed at the prison, "Fools….soon Makarov, I'll be the one to destroy your precious guild."

Jose turned around, and begun walking behind the group of men that escorted him.

**LINE - 2 Days Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The Guild Hall was covered with pink decorations, and there was a center table set up. The center table had a big cake, and a couple presents surrounding it. Asuka was sitting at the table with her parents, and were anxiously waiting to eat the cake.

While this was going on, the rest of the guild was partying. They were eating, drinking, and playing games. Suddenly Bisca asked for everyone's attention, "Everyone! Pay attention, were about to open gifts, and giving away cake!"

The crowd exploded into Happy Birthdays, and they quickly gathered. Macao cleared his throat. "I'll like to talk first."

Seeing no complains, Macao looked at his son. Romeo's face was lightened up with an enormous smile. Macao smiled, "A year ago, I doubt we would of been able to have this celebration. I think that the only man to thank, is Naruto. Even now, when he should be celebrating with us. He is out doing the first S-Rank mission we have received in 6 years. He's lifted everyone's spirits, and I think we should all keep him in mind."

"Second, I would like to wish our precious Asuka Connell a big happy birthday. How old are you know, sweetie?" asked Macao.

"Four!" shouted Asuka.

Macao laughed, "You sure make me feel old, it was only a few years ago that your parents were still youngsters. Let's celebrate the birthday of not only a future guild member, but the youngest of our family! Asuka Connell!"

A ring of happy birthday's filled the air. Presents were quickly handed out, and Asuka ended up placing a brand new hat on her head. Before the cake could be handed out, a booming explosion was heard outside.

Wakaba stood up, "What's going on?"

"Let's go check it out!" shouted Warren.

Soon enough the whole guild ran outside to see the problem. Bisca looked down at her daughter, "Stay in here with Kinana, honey. "

Bisca quickly followed everyone else. When she made it out, she was shocked to see the whole Guild of Twilight Ogre outside. Bisca gaped, "What is this?"

Suddenly Banaboster stepped forward, "This is a declaration of War! It seems that this town isn't big enough for two guilds! GO TWILIGHT OGRE!"

Macao growled, "Everyone get ready! It seem we have a fight on our hands!"

"Let's go!" shouted Droy as he stepped forward.

Both sides clashed, and war had begun.

**LINE**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was exhausted, but they had managed to win. Even though half their members were knocked out, all of Twilight ogre was on their back. Everyone except Banaboster and a hooded figure. Banaboster laughed, "I guess it's your turn."

Jose Porla stepped forward, "It looks like it is."

Jose Porla unhooded himself, the members of Fairy Tail were trembling in fear. Suddenly Alzack stepped forward, "You! What are you doing here! You should be in prison!"

"I should be, but I'm here to finish what I left unfinished 7 years ago." replied Jose, "That is to completely obliterate Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly Jet ran forward, hoping to catch him off guard. Jose grabbed his fist, and threw him at Alzack. Alzack, having been tired from the previous battle, was knocked to the ground.

Jose laughed maniacally, "It's over Fairy Tail! You have no one with the strength to defeat me!"

**LINE**

Kinana held Asuka in her hands, as the shouts of despair ran through the air. Suddenly Asuka had enough, "I'm going out there!"

Kinana caught off guard by Asuka's behavior, accidentally let her go. Asuka ran outside, and her world begun to spin. Everyone was down on the ground. Many of them covered in dirt, bruises, and blood. The only one who was still standing was Bisca, who was expertly avoiding Jose. Shot after shot, it was a game of mouse and cat. Asuka shouted, "Mom!"

Bisca turned around, and was shocked to see her daughter, "Asuka?"

Jose grinned, "**Shade Entangle!**"

A ghost suddenly appeared, and managed to grab onto Bisca. The ghost quickly overwhelmed Bisca, and threw her at a tree. She fell onto her butt, and her head slumped down. For a moment it looked like she was unconscious, but she slowly lifted her head. Despair was written all over her face, as she looked at Asuka. She simply muttered two words, "Run, Asuka."

Asuka's eyes widen in fear, as she begun to shake. "_Naruto….where are you?" _

"Whose this little girl? A member of the next generation? Too bad, this is as far as fairy tail will go." replied Jose as a devilish smirk covered his face.

Asuka took a deep breath, and she slowly pulled out Naruto's three pronged kunai. Putting it in front of her, she got into the stance that Naruto had taught her. She closed her eyes as she thought of the words Naruto had once told her.

**Flash Back**

Naruto and Asuka were laying down at the top of a tree. They were both staring at the deep blue sky, when Asuka looked at Naruto, "Can I ask you a question, Naruto?"

"Sure kiddo, go ahead." replied Naruto.

"How are you so strong?" asked Asuka.

Naruto smirked, "That's an easy one, my friends."

"Your friends? What do you mean by that? How do your friends help get you stronger?" asked Asuka.

Naruto looked at her, "It's quite simple actually. A friend of mine once told me that a person becomes truly strong, when they have someone to protect. The will to protect whomever that person may be, is where real strength is found. As long as I have my friends with me, I will never lose. Simple as that."

Asuka eyes widen, "_Woah…"_

**LINE**

She glared at Jose, "I will defeat you! I won't let you harm anyone, anymore!"

Jose laughed hysterically, "You, a little puny girl, defeat me! How is that even imaginable!"

"My friend, Naruto told me that as long as I have the will to protect my friends. I will never lose! Because that is where real strength is found!" shouted Asuka, and she ran forward.

The words rang through everyone's hearts, and Alzack desperately tried to get up, "ASUKA STOP!"

Asuka ignored the cry of her father, and ran forward. Jose growled, "Pathetic, just like Makarov."

He pulled out a dagger, and ran forward. Asuka caught off guard, was easily left wide open.

Bisca and Alzack shouted, 'ASUKA!"

Everyone watched as the dagger inched forward, and suddenly Naruto appeared. Naruto quickly grabbed Asuka, and with one hand pushed himself out of the way. Jose barely managed to knock off the headband from Naruto's head.

Suddenly Naruto flew to another kunai, located on the top of the Guild. Standing on the top of the Guild Hall, Naruto smiled at Asuka, "That was really brave Asuka."

Asuka let out tears of joy as she cried into Naruto's jacket, "I...I...You're here!"

Anger ran through Naruto's face, as he turned around and glared at Jose. Jose simply smirked "So this is the shadow of Fairy Tail. I must say you're quite quick."

Naruto disappeared again, and appeared on the ground below. He looking at Kinana, and tossed Asuka toward her, "Don't let her out of your sight. This is going to get ugly."

Kinana simply nodded, and caught her.

Naruto looked forward, and Jose laughed, "You think you can take me on, brat? I was one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

"Jose Porla? This is my last warning. Leave now, and I promise I won't hunt you down. But if you don't leave I will take you down!" shouted Naruto as he pulled out a kunai.

Jose laughed, "DIE! **Dead W-"**

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, and cut him across his chest. Right underneath Naruto, was a marking. A marking he had left, when he rescued Asuka. Jose jumped back disrupting his magic. Forming a rasengan, he launched himself at Jose.

Jose simply rose his arms, and a magic circle appeared, "**Shade"**

A ghost appeared, acting like a shield. The Rasengan quickly tore through the ghost, and Naruto pressed the attack. Then the unexpected occurred. Naruto's rasengan ran straight through him. Naruto activated his sharingan, and noticed the change, "_This is….a projection?"_

Looking to his left, he saw Jose standing there. Jose rose his hand, "**Dark Beam"**

Purple beams exploded from his fingers, and Naruto watched as the beams closed in. Then he teleported to the guild. Naruto landed on the ground, but quickly got up. Naruto took a deep breath, "_My clone should've entered Sage Mode about now."_

Jose analyzed Naruto thoroughly, "_How does he do it? It isn't speed….no this is teleportation magic! But how?"_

Jose looked around, and noticed the marking on the ground. Looking around, he found the same markings on the kunai spread around. He then remembered the little girl's weapon, "_That's it! He teleports to those marks! What an ingenious form of teleportation. Makarov…..even after death, your guild is blessed with amazing fighters! But this is the end."_

Lifting his hands, he stared at Naruto, "I had fun playing with you, and I also understand your little teleportation trick. As long as I stay away from those markings I can avoid your instant teleportation."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_He already figured it out?...it should be expected, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints." _

Jose lifted his arms, "This is over, **Dead Pulse"**

A magic circle appeared, and an arc of dark magic sweeped at the guild. By now most of the Guild members were up, and standing by the guild. Macao eyes widen, "Move!"

Naruto jumped in front of it, and weaved a bunch of hand seals. Thrusting his kunai forward, he shouted, "**Teleportation Barrier"**

A Barrier circle appeared, and caught Jose's spell. Everyone watched in shock, as the spell was slowly consumed by the barrier. Then Naruto turned his kunai 90 degrees to the left, and the barrier disappears. In the distance, you could see an enormous explosion. Naruto looked to his left, "_I need to be careful, where I teleport his attacks." _

Jose stood shocked, "What? What was that?!."

Naruto closed his eyes, "_I can sense it, the clone is ready."_

"That was my teleportation barrier. With it I can redirect any attack, no matter the size or power." replied Naruto as he formed a ram seal, "_Release"_

Suddenly an orange pigment covered his eyes. His sharingan eye didn't change, but his left eye changed into a frog like eye. Naruto summoned two shadow clones. Placing his hands forward, they begun to form his ultimate jutsu. "This match will soon be over."

Jose shouted, "Of course it will be, **Dead Wave**"

A large ball of energy formed from his magic circle. Naruto completed his technique, and a 4 bladed shuriken ball formed in his hand. It spinned at crazy speeds, and it made a ridiculously loud noise.

Bisca who was supporting herself on Alzack stared at Naruto, "What is that?"

Unitentionally, Naruto answered her question, "Take this! **Wind Release: RasenShuriken!" **

Then Naruto threw the ball of chakra at Jose. Jose put his hands up, and yelled, "Now die!"

An enormous beam of energy exploded from his hand, and it collided with Naruto's RasenShuriken. The two techniques collided, and the shrieking sound of the Rasenshuriken was all that you could hear. The RasenShuriken split right through the beam, and slammed into Jose. Jose shouted, as the RasenShuriken carried him backwards.

The guild watched in shock as Jose was carried away. Then the ball of chakra exploded into a dome. The wind lashed all over the place, and everyone's eyes widen in shock. Naruto crossed his arms, trying to cover his face. The dome slowly dispersed revealing Jose's body in floating in the air. Then his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Twilight Ogre, who had been standing around shouting, "Run! He's too powerful!"

"The Wind Shadow is here!"

Naruto watched as all the beaten up members of Twilight ran down the hill. Naruto ignored them, and turned around, "Are you guys alright?"

Romeo slowly stood up, "That….was amazing!"

"What was that?" asked Jet as he stood up.

Warren smiled, "You did it Naruto, you defeated a Wizard Saint!"

Macao, and Wakaba looked at each other, and at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, "I didn't want too….but I had no choice. He's dead."

Macao sighed, "No one's commending you kid. You did what you had to do."

Suddenly Asuka ran out of the building, "Naruto!"

She ran, and jumped into Naruto's arms, "You saved us….."

"Asuka…." spoke Bisca as she looked at her little girl.

Asuka turned around, and ran to her parents, "Mom, Dad you're okay! I thought the bad guy got you….."

Bisca hugged her daughter, "Don't ever do anything like that again. There was no need for you to attack him."

Alzack hugged her daughter too, "Promise us, you'll never do anything foolish like that again."

"I promise…."sobbed Asuka.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he turned around. Just like he had sensed a large force of knights had appeared. Suddenly a man with glasses walked forward, "We saw everything. You in the orange outfit, we are taking you in for custody!"

Macao stepped forward, "Lahr? What are you doing! We did nothing wrong! They attacked us!"

Lahr shook his head, "It doesn't matter, this man killed Jose Porla with that spell of his. We must at least take him into custody, and have him trialled under the Magic council."

The guild was about to protest, when Naruto stepped forward, "That is fine, take me away."

Grabbing his bag, he tossed it to Macao, "The reward money from the last mission is in there."

Naruto released his sage mode, and deactivated his sharingan. Suddenly a few rune knights stepped forward. Disarming Naruto, they cuffed him up, and begun to walk him away.

As they escorted him away, Fairy Tail could do nothing but watch.

**LINE**

Naruto sat in the middle of a room. He was currently trying to fight the sleep that was coming over him. He pushed the bickering of the council to the back of his mind. He really didn't feel like listening to some old geezers debate to put him in a cell or not. Suddenly a suggestion from the rear woke him up.

"Why don't we make him one of the Ten Wizard Saints! We have had two open positions for the past 6 years! By making him a Saint, we would be able to keep a better track on him. Not that we really need to, besides this incident he hasn't caused us any problems. Unlike the former members of Fairy Tail, he's diligunt in his work. A perfect record on missions I must add."

"What? You want to reward him by giving him such an honor!?" questioned another.

Then someone else spoke up, "Why not? He's done nothing wrong! He was simply protecting his guild! Even if we had recaptured Jose, his sentence would of been unanimously death!"

More bickering broke out, and Naruto sighed. "_They want to make me one of the Ten Wizard Saints? But I'm not even a wizard…."_

Suddenly a booming voice broke through the room, "That's enough! I've heard enough! As the Chairman of the council I will decide this! Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up at the grey bearded man, "I have decided that you have committed no crime. Though allow me to warn you, refrain yourself from killing again or I will have you sentenced."

Naruto blinked, "So….does that mean I can go?"

"Fool! I'm not done." replied the chairman.

Naruto mumbled, "Stupid geezers, and their lectures…." 

"What did you say!" 

"Nothing Oh great sir!"

The chair man grumbled something about disrespectful brats, "Its come to my attention, that we have two spots open in the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints. Your swift defeat of Jose Porla, was quite impressive. So I have come to the decision to give you the 9th seat of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Naruto's eyes widen, "9th seat? Why not higher!"

"Until you prove yourself otherwise, you will not be ranked higher!" shouted the chairman. He then pulled out a necklace. He then tossed it at Naruto, who caught it with ease.

"This necklace is what will recognize you as a member. Do not lose it! This meeting is adjourned!" shouted the chairman.

Naruto heard some murmurs as he walked away,

"What is the chairman thinking? He's only 17!"

"What do you expect! He defeated Jose Porla, who was formerly ranked 7th!"

"That was 6 years ago"

"Does it matter? It's been 6 years since we disbanded two members, and lost one. We've just managed to fill two of those three losses."

Before he could hear, more he was suddenly escorted by some knights.

**LINE  
><strong>

The Fairy Tail guild hall was awfully quiet. Almost everyone inside were covered in bandages, and were silently sulking. Suddenly Naruto appeared out of no where, "Missed me guys!"

"Naruto!" 

"You're back!"

"How did it go!"

Naruto smiled, and lifted up his knew necklace, "Look what I got!"

Macao gasped, "That….that can't be!"

Wakaba dropped his cigar, "I haven't seen one like that in 6 years!"

Everyone else in the guild hall was confused, when Romeo stood up, "What is it?"

"That's a Ten Wizard Saints necklace!" pointed out Macao.

Everyone in the room gasped, then it exploded into cheers. Wakaba suddenly shouted, "Free drinks! Let's celebrate! We Fairy Tail now have a Ten Wizard Saint!"

Naruto smiled as he received many congratulations. The parting continued for a while, before Macao spoke out, "I've got some big news."

"What is it?"

Macao cleared his throat, "I've decided to retire as guild master…."

Naruto's eyes widen, "But Macao, why?"

"Master Macao, we don't understand. Why would you retire?" asked Laki.

Macao looked at Naruto, "it's quite simple, I'm making Naruto the new guild master."

Naruto deadpanned, "What!"

Bisca laughed, "Him? Yeah right!"

Though Macao's serious glare, stopped her from laughing. Macao sighed, "I've become too old, and I'm not strong enough to protect this guild. Our recent encounter proves it."

Naruto shook his head, "Macao power doesn't signify leadership. A person who has it's people's respect, is the person who becomes a leader. You have all of our respect, and there's no reason for you to feel inferior. You managed to keep this guild together for over 6 years. There's no need for you to quit."

Macao shook his head, "That's why I believe you would be a better guild master. Something about you lifted everyone's spirits. Before you came here we were gonna run straight into the ground. But that all changed, once you appeared. You stood up against the Twilight Ogre, you took a ridiculous amount of missions, you gave up a lot of your pay for the Guild, you completed a 2 week S-rank mission in two days, and you defeated Jose Porla! A former member of the Ten Wizard Saints!...Asuka, what did you say the other day, when you faced off with Jose."

Asuka blinked, "I'll defeat you?"

"No, the other thing."

"Umm….oh I know!...My friend, Naruto told me that as long as I have the will to protect my friends. I will never lose! Because that is where real strength is found!" repeated Asuka.

Macao smiled, "Those words….they were the same exact words of our former master. Not only do you have the same strength as him, but his wisdom! How can I not want you to become our guild master."

"Master Naruto."

"Master Naruto!"

"Master Naruto!"

The chant ran throughout the room, as Naruto looked around, "_But what will happen, when I leave. I should just deny it….but three years is a long time. No, I need to stay on track…." _

Naruto closed his eyes, "_I guess only time will tell…"_

"Fine, I accept. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will become the 5th master of Fairy Tail."

Cheers ran through the room.

**LINE - 1 year later, x971**

Naruto sat in the same guild hall a year later. Now at the age of 18, he was standing a bit taller. No longer did he wear the orange jumpsuit. Now he wore some black pants, with an orange jacket. He wore black boots instead of his sandals. He also wore a red short sleeved cloak with black flames. A Fairy Tail headband protect rested on his forehead, covering his left eye.

Naruto sat his chair, and leaned back, "I'm so bored! Who would of known being a guild master would be so boring! There's like nothing to do!"

Macao who had been sitting alongside Naruto laughed, "Well, you do have to overlook all missions, Naruto. I guess I don't envy your position. Especially that paper work."

Naruto grumbled at the stack of paperwork, "Not to mention those dumb meetings. They always pick on me because I'm the youngest. I'd like to see them pick on me in battle!"

Suddenly Asuka appeared, "Shut up whiskers! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" asked Wakaba as he walked up to Naruto's table.

Naruto sighed, "I'm looking after her because Bisca and Alzack took a mission with Romeo."

Wakaba nodded, "That's nice. It's been a while since, he's seen some action."

Naruto smiled, "Hey Macao would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it, Master?" asked Macao.

"Can you look after Asuka? I've got to go file some papers with the council." replied Naruto as he stood up.

"Papers? What for?" asked Wakaba.

Naruto smiled, "We may be one of the worst guilds out there, but we're no longer in debt!"

"Are you serious? We we're like 35 million jewels in debt! Amazing!" rambled Wakaba.

Naruto nodded, "Don't tell anyone yet, we're going to prepare a celebration. Don't want everyone going crazy at different times."

"Don't worry, Master." added Wakaba.

Suddenly Naruto's eye widen, "Outside."

Racing outside he watched a large blue war machine fly over them. Naruto face palmed, "Not these fools again."

The rest of the guild quickly came outside, and watched Christina fly over them. Suddenly Naruto watched as Ichiya fell from the ship. Naruto simply watched as he fell face first to the ground. "_Here come his three gunes…"_

"I'm Ichiya, just for you"

Suddenly three people floated down from the ship in a bubble of air.

"We understand how you feel, Ichiya, but won't you settle down a bit?" asked Hibiki.

"I….am a user of Air Magic." spoke Ren.

Eve smirked, "It's been a long time everyone, especially you Naruto."

Naruto watched unamused, as the three playboys begun to hit on Laki. Naruto sighed, and reached for his head band, "I guess some people don't learn the first time."

Suddenly the three playboys, where at Naruto's feet, "We're sorry, Lord Naruto."

"Please don't can an illusion on us again!" begged the three.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Ichiya.

Suddenly the three stood up, "Please, Excuse us!"

"I don't forgot the perfume of camaraderie of those I've competed and fought with…." spoke Ichiya.

Naruto looked at him, "What's your point Ichiya."

Hibiki looked at Naruto, "Something matching christini's movement characteristics that we've recorded in the information archives….has been detected in Fiore's Eternano reading."

Ichiya smirked, "In other words, Tenrou Island still exists."

Naruto closed his eyes, as he heard the gasps behind him, "_Tenrou Island? But wasn't it destroyed by a dragon? It's been seven years…."_

Naruto looked behind him, and watched the hope reignite inside his guild members, "_Even though it might sound like a waste of time, the least they can receive the corpses of their fallen friends. To give them a proper burial."_

Naruto cleared his throat, "Everyone calm down. Wakaba you will be in charge of leading the search party. I want you to take no less than 5 members. I still have to file these documents with the Magic council, so I won't be able to accompany you or watch over the guild. So Macao you're in charge of things here until I get back."

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and tossed it to Wakaba. "In case anything goes wrong, just toss the kunai into something solid. I'll be there in a flash. I'll try to hurry, and get back."

Naruto looked at Ichiya, and he bowed, "Thank you very much Ichiya. Even though I have yet to meet these lost members, I do know they mean an awful lot to my guild. Thank you for the kindness you've shown my guild."

Ichiya did a weird dance, and jumped back to his ship, "Don't worry my young friend, the perfume of your guild is one we respect."

Naruto then watched as his three goons bordered christina as well. Naruto looked at his guild, "I'll try to hurry."

He flashed through some hand signs, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Wakaba suddenly coughed, "Well you heard the man! Let's go!"

**LINE - NEXT DAY, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Bisca and Alzack stood intentionally in their chairs. Asuka watched with intent, "Mommy, Daddy why are you wiggling in your chairs?"

Macao laughed, "Seriously guys, you look like a pair of caterpillars."

Alzack sighed, "We're just anxious. What if they did find something? What if they finally appeared."

"I doubt that," spoke Romeo as he read a book, "It's been 7 years"

"Don't give up hope, Romeo. It might just happen." spoke Reedus as he painted a picture.

Romeo shrug his shoulders, "It would be kind of awkward thought, I mean what would we do with Master Makarov? I don't want to be mean or anything, but I honestly like Naruto better."

Bisca scowled Romeo, "Don't think like that, and I'm sure the master wouldn't mind. He's been looking for a suitable replacement, and Naruto fills the bill. Not only is he powerful, but he has shown the leadership and experience to lead our guild."

Suddenly they heard the door open, and they turned back. Macao spoke, "You're back already, Master? I thought it would take you a little longer."

"A little longer? I thought 7 years were enough." spoke an old voice.

The whole guild turned in shock, as they gazed upon Team Tenrou. Romeo stood from his chair, and dropped his book, "Natsu? Is that really you?

Natsu suddenly stepped forward, "We're back!"

"What's up with the tiny Guild?" asked Makarov.

Wendy walked forward, "We've came back home!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Lucy.

"You….You….guys…." muttered Macao.

"You guys haven't aged a day!" muttered Reedus.

Lucy scratched her head, "Let me explain.

**LINE - (A/N You've all probably heard the whole explanation. So I'm going to skip it."  
><strong>

"So, that's how it went down." spoke Makarov as he perched himself on a table.

Romeo suddenly stepped forward, "Natsu?"

Natsu gave him his usual smile, "Is that you Romeo? You've sure grown up."

Romeo let out some tears of joy, "It's great to have you guys back."

Suddenly Asuka poked from underneath Romeo's leg, "Hey Romeo why is everyone crying? And who's that pink haired looking idiot?"

Natsu suddenly fell on his face, as everyone at the guild laughed at him. Bisca glared at Asuka, "Asuka Connell…."

Erza suddenly stepped forward, "Whos the kid?'

Bisca and Alzack nervously replied, "That's our kid, Asuka."

"What?!" asked Erza, "Your married?!"

Bisca and Alzack nodded, and Erza gaped, "I missed a wedding!"

Suddenly Makarov looked at Macao, "So, Macao I'm guessing your the guild master now."

Macao shook his head, "I was the fourth Guild Master, but I gave up the position a year ago."

Natsu stood up, "Who is it?"

Asuka stood up from underneath Romeo, "Only my big brother Naruto! He's not only our Guild Master, but he's also the youngest person ever to receive a seat in the Ten Wizard Saints."

"The Ten Wizard Saint?" asked Lucy, "Just how old is he?"

Asuka started to count on her hands, "Er...He's 18!"

Makarov fell off his chair, "Impossible….just where is he?"

Natsu suddenly shouted, "I want to fight him! I'm all fired up!" 

Asuka looked at him, "Like some pink haired looking idiot could beat him!"

"Hey! I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone!" spoke Natsu.

Asuka started to jump around like a bird, "Look at me I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone."

A vein popped on Naruto's head. The whole guild exploded in laughter. Gray looked at Natsu, "Look at that, not even the children respect you in this time."

"Shut up Gray!" shouted Natsu. "I'll destroy you!"

Natsu was about to throw a punch at Gray, when he was suddenly pinned to the ground,

"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate people fighting in my Guild Hall." 

On top of Natsu Dragneel stood Naruto Uzumaki.

**LINE**

**This will probably be the only 10,000 word Chapter you will get. It took me nearly 5 hours to write. I hope you like it! **

**NOTES: **

**Naruto can use the Flying Rajin Jutsu. He can use the rasengan with one hand because by the time of the Fourth Shinobi War, he was able to do it. Naruto can use Sage Mode, and I will expand on that. Naruto now knows Fire and Wind Elements. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**I haven't decided on do a pairing, but if I do who should I do? **

**POLL**

**Erza:**

**Mirajane:**


	3. CH 3 The 5th Saint

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 3: The 5th Saint

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Natsu suddenly shouted, "I want to fight him! I'm all fired up!"

Asuka looked at him, "Like some pink haired looking idiot could beat him!"

"Hey! I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone!" spoke Natsu.

Asuka started to jump around like a bird, "Look at me I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone."

A vein popped on Natsu's head. The whole guild exploded in laughter. Gray looked at Natsu, "Look at that, not even the children respect you in this time."

"Shut up Gray!" shouted Natsu. "I'll destroy you!"

Natsu was about to throw a punch at Gray, when he was suddenly pinned to the ground,

"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate people fighting in my Guild Hall."

On top of Natsu Dragneel stood Naruto Uzumaki.

**LINE**

"_Where did he come from?" _thought Erza as she eyed the blond haired man.

Makarov merely stared at him, "_Impossible….I didn't even hear him come in!"_

Gildarts tensed up, "_This kid is obviously not ordinary…."_

Natsu deadpanned, "What just happened? Wait a minute, who are you?!"

Naruto just stared at the boy, as he had seen him somewhere, "You look familiar, brat."

"Who are you calling a brat? You're no older than me!" shouted Natsu.

"Get off Natsu!" screamed Happy as he charged at Naruto. Naruto simply raised his free hand, and flicked Happy away. Happy slammed into the nearby wall. Team Tenrou suddenly tensed.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "That may be true, bu-"

"NARUTO! What are you doing!"

Naruto let go of Natsu, and suddenly gulped as his danger meter rose. Turning around he chuckled, "Bisca? Why are you so mad? I was just taking care of the enemy!"

Bisca suddenly had Naruto by the neck, "What are you talking about? They are members of Fairy Tail!"

Naruto turned around, and stared at all of Team Tenrou, "How come I've never met them?"

Most of Team Tenrou hadn't spoke a word, simply because they were confused and were trying to figure out the blond enigma. Bisca smiled, "Remember how I told you about the Tenrou Island?"

Naruto suddenly turned serious, "So it seems the sniffer and his goons were right. Tenrou Island does exist….I need to inform the council."

Bisca looked at Naruto a bit bewildered, "But you just got here."

Naruto laughed a little, "Actually I'm just a clone, you see the boss sent me here because he sensed something off. I guess I should get going."

Bisca watched as the clone poofed away. She sighed as she pinched her nose, "Of course it was a clone…."

"Um….Bisca? Who was that?" asked Wendy as she stepped forward.

Natsu suddenly stood up yelling in rage, "Running away! He better next time he won't be getting away."

"Your an idiot, Natsu. That was obviously the new guild master." pointed out Laxus, "He doesn't seem too strong to me."

Lucy pondered for a minute, "I don't know, he did take down Natsu in the blink of an eye."

"Actually I kind of want to fight the guy, "added Gray.

Gajeel puffed his chest, "Finally a good comment. I'll admit this guy's ability intrigues me. Clones? and it was solid one too. What type of magic does he use?"

"Now that you mention it…." added Natsu then his eyes lit up, "I want to fight him too!"

Erza finally spoke with distrust in her voice "Guild Master?"

Macao looked at Team Tenrou, "_I didn't expect them to trust him right away." _

Romeo suddenly step forward, "You don't have to worry about that. Master Naruto is completely trustworthy. If it wasn't for him, Fairy Tail might of closed down a while ago."

"What?!" shouted Team Tenrou.

Makarov looked at Macao who rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't we just forgot all that for now. We need to celebrate your return!"

Natsu suddenly jumped up, "Yahoo!"

The rest of Team Tenrou shouted too, as they forget about they blond enigma for a split second.

**LINE  
><strong>

Naruto stood in a room, where 8 other strong etnies sat. There was an enormous table in the shape of the letter U. There were ten seats, each marked with a number. The numbers ran from one to ten, but the tenth seat was empty. The room was lightly lit, thus each member's face was hidden in the shadows. Yet in the 5th seat you could see a glimmer of blond hair.

Naruto was sleeping in the middle of a Ten Wizard Saints meeting….again. Naruto rested his head on his palm, in attempt to make it look like he was awake. It had fooled the rest of the Ten Wizard Saints for a moment, until number one begun talking.

"The council had been awfully worried about the silence of Tartarus, who you all know is the only powerhouse left in the Balam Alliance. Though recently we've been able to gather some more intel on them. Since it was number 5 who gathered the intel, it would be best if he present it."

Naruto unintentionally replied with a quiet snore, causing a tick mark to form on the first's head. The man sitting to Naruto's right simply laughed out loud, and the man to his right simply let out a smile. Out of the shadows, a pencil flew at a quick pace. It collided into Naruto's arm, and his arm gave out underneath his head. His head slammed into the table with a big thump! "Ow….Did you really have to do that, of great first?"

"DON'T SLEEP DURING OUR MEETINGS!" shouted the First.

The second merely scolded, "They keeping coming younger and younger, not to mention more disrespectful. This new generation should learn some manners."

"I believe it's quite refreshing. The brat sure knows how to keep things lively around here. Imagine how boring our meetings would be without the First bickering to the fifth?" spoke the 4th.

The 7th growled, "This is why I thought his promotion was unnecessary. We ought to make one of the requirements, for going up a rank, a certain level of respect."

Naruto sneered at the 7th, "You're just mad because you went from 6th to 7th. Though you should know that wasn't really my fault. It was Jura who took your spot."

Jura didn't reply, as he let out a small smile. "_Naruto, you really don't change. Still the same brat that entered our ranks last year….."_

The 7th was going to argue, when Naruto cut him off, "Do you want to know what I found or not?"

"Finally…..go ahead." spoke the first. The seventh clenched his fist, "_That brat!" _

Naruto nodded, "While on my infiltration mission a few months ago, I ran into a small group, who called themselves the Trinity Rave. I followed them to their base of operations, or other words their dark guild. I think the Guild was called….Death's Head Caucus."

"Wait a minute! We know of that Dark Guild. It was one of the Dark Guilds who worked under Tartarus. They were the Dark Guild that was completely wiped out…" The 8th's eyes widen, "You mean you were the one who took out almost a hundred mages? Including the infamous Trinity Raven?"

The First nodded, "That was one of many reasons, why he was promoted to the 5th seat...anyways the intel he gathered is what was even more intriguing."

Naruto smirked, "As I was saying, I took out this Dark Guild. I also managed to extract intel from the Trinity Rave, and found some very disturbing information. Apparently there is a big reason why Tartarus had been so quiet these past couple of years. Apparently they're carrying out a plan so big and devastating, that if we caught wind of it. We would be forced to act immediately. Though only problem is….we don't know what this plan is. I'll admit I have no idea what it could be."

"What should we do?" asked the ninth, "If we were to act rashly, they would be bound to notice something."

The first nodded, "Of course that's why it's best we bid our time. The destruction of the Death Head Caucus may slow them down, or force them to act rashly. Though for the moment we've gained somewhat of a hand in the situation. I usually don't agree with the council, but it's best if we just keep this between us 9. Keep an eye out for Tartarus or any other dark guild. If there's nothing else, this meeting is adjourned."

Naruto was about to stand up, when's his eyes widen. A memory slammed into his head, "Wait! I've got something."

"What is it?" asked number 3.

Naruto looked a little bit confused, "It seems like Tenrou Island that was destroyed 7 years ago….wasn't actually destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jura.

Naruto looked around, "I don't know the specifics, but the members that were apparently killed 7 years ago….are standing in my Guild Hall….Not having aged a single year."

"How is that even possible! You all read the eyewitnesses reports, Acnologia completely destroyed the island in a single roar!" exclaimed the 8th.

The 4th shook his head, "They must of used Mavis's spell….Fairy Sphere. It's a powerful technique that hold the user, and whomever they want to protect into a suspended animation. It would explain not only how they survived, but why they hadn't aged a year."

"I forgot how old you were, Warren. It almost slipped past my mind that you were once a founding member of Fairy Tail, " added Naruto as he felt his pride as Fairy Tail's Guild Master drop.

Warren let out a small smile, "Don't worry Naruto. For such a young lad, you've done a marvelous job leading the guild. In only one year you managed to get them out of debt. Now you have a bunch of powerful members at your disposal. Anyone in your position would be tempted to send that team in the Magic Games."

Naruto eyed Warren, "Where they really that powerful?"

"You must of been living under a rock before you joined Fairy Tail. That group of mages on Tenrou Island was the reason, why Fairy Tail was once the number one guild in Fiore." spoke the 7th.

Naruto sighed, "_Only if they knew….the only ones that know about my situation are the 4 gods of Ishgar."_

The First shouted, "That's enough! Naruto for now keep a close eye on your members. We don't know if Tartarus may target them because of issues that have occurred in the past. As well for our next meeting, bring along Makarov. It seems like we will be able to fill out tenth spot at last. This meeting is adjourned."

Naruto sighed as he formed a hand seal, and flashed out of there.

**LINE**

The Fairy Tail Guildhall was in an uproar! The smell of booze filled the air, music and shouting were deafening to one's ears, and a lot of joy was seen in everyone's eyes. Everyone was spread evenly around the room, some in groups and others in pairs. Everyone reminiscing on the past, and what had happened the last seven years.

Makarov was joyfully sitting at the bar with Kinana, Macao, Wakaba, and Mirajane. Makarov turned around and looked at the blue haired beauty. "So, how's your memory been, Kinana? Have you remembered anything?"

Kinana let out a say, "It's not been good, master. Just bits and pieces. Even master's meditating techniques haven't helped me out."

"What?" asked Makarov as he gave her a confused look.

Kinana suddenly blushed, "Oh no! I forgot! Macao, who am I suppose to address as master, Naruto or Makarov?"

Mirajane looked in awe, "That is a good question. Who are we suppose to address as master?"

Macao let out a nervous laugh, "I'll admit that I had never imagined something like this happening. Even though no one could replace you, Naruto really is that perfect successor you were looking for."

Makarov looked at Macao, "How so?"

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "We told you he is a member of the Ten Wizards Saints, the youngest to ever do so at the age of 17. He has all the qualities of a great leader. Not taking anything away from you master, but he could possibly match you in strength or even surpass you."

Mirajane's eyes widen, "That guy? But he couldn't be any older than me."

"He's isn't any older than you, Mirajane. That boy is only 18." responded Macao, "And as Wakaba said, he's a genius in the battlefield. He might even give you a good fight for your money, Master."

As Macao spoke the last words, the Guild Hall turned silent. Then Natsu stood up, "That's impossible! There's no way that dude is stronger than gramps!"

"I agree with Natsu, I just can't see any possible way a mere boy, can be stronger than you master." added Erza.

Gray shrug his shoulders, "And what makes you think he could be a better master than Makarov?"

Macao waved his hands, "I never said he was a better master, I just said he had the potential."

Lucy looked at them, "Why are you guys being so negative about this? He might actually be a good guy."

Wendy nodded, "Lucy's right. Why don't we give him a chance?"

"WE DON'T LIKE CHANGE!" shouted Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Thier little outburst caused them to blush a little. Erza cleared her throat, "What I meant was that I see no reason why kid no older than us should be playing master."

Gildarts looked at the four, "I usually won't bud in, but Erza makes a point. Now that were back, shouldn't you become master once again, old man?"

"Shut up! Stop talking bad about Master Naruto!" shouted Asuka.

Natsu patted Asuka on the head, "The adults are talking here little Bisca. Now go along and play with your dolls."

Asuka growled, "You want to fight me?!"

Natsu laughed, "Come o-AHH!"

Natsu shouted in pain as Asuka's foot connected into his groin. Natsu toppled over, and Asuka pulled out a three pronged kunai, and stood on a fallen Natsu. Asuka put her chest forward, "Haha! You can't even beat me! How do expect to beat Master Naruto!"

Gray suddenly burst out laughing, "Natsu, I can't believ-"

Gray suddenly also shouted in pain, as Asuka quickly stood over him too. "That goes for you too, stripper!"

All the males in room suddenly stepped back, as Bisca face palmed, "Why do I let her near Naruto again."

Lucy eyes widen, "This girl is dangerous!"

"She took down Gray and Natsu without a second thought." added Wendy as she held onto Carla.

Asuka suddenly looked at Erza, "Now I'll defeat you!"

"Does she have death wish?!" shouted Lucy.

Erza looked at the girl, "For taking down Gray and Natsu. I will honor you challenge."

In the blink of an eye, Asuka was suddenly hanging upside down three feet off the ground. Everyone gasped as they watched the same blond man from before. Naruto ignored the gazing looks, and simply took the kunai from Asuka's hand. Looking around the room, he saw the bodies of Natsu and Gray. Naruto sighed, and dropped Asuka on her head.

Everyone looked at Bisca for a reaction, but she simply took a drink of her cup. Naruto looked down at Asuka, "What did I tell you about ever attacking your comrades?"

"You never attack your comrades-"

"Exactly! So why exactly did you hit them in that spot?!" asked Naruto

Asuka pouted, "Its because they kept bad talking you Naruto. They kept saying that little old midget over there was a better master than you."

Naruto looked around the room, and saw the tension was slowly rising. "That's pretty accurate , he's probably a better Master than me…."

Asuka eyes widen, "That isn't true….."

Naruto placed his hand on Asuka' head, "There's a difference between strength and wisdom. I've heard plenty of stories of Makarov Dreyar, to know that he is a better master than I will ever be. Even if you don't believe that, its still no excuse to attack your own guild mates like that. So go over and apologize."

Asuka walked over to the two downed boys, and looked at them, "I'm sorry for beating you up…."

"You didn't beat us up…." groaned Natsu.

Gray groaned as well, "You just caught us off guard…."

Naruto turned around, and looked at the rest of the guild. "I'm sure you've heard a lot about me, and I've heard the same about you. So I will present myself first, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The Fifth Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Wendy!" spoke Wendy as she stepped forward with a big smile.

Lucy walked forward too, "I'm Lucy"

Suddenly three silver haired siblings walked over,

"I'm Mirajane Strauss"

"I'm Lisanna Strauss"

"I'm Elfman Strauss! For such a young fella, you're quite the man!" shouted Elfman.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Thanks?"

Naruto then watched as a brunette haired lady walked over to him, "Hey there handsome, I'm Cana Alberona."

Naruto was about to make a smart alec remark, when another man appeared behind Cana, "I'm Gildarts Clive, her father. Nice to meet ya."

Naruto sweatdropped, "_Is he threatenin_g me?"

"Nice to meet you old man." replied Naruto as he gave him an eye smile.

Gildarts fell to his face, "I'm not that old!"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Compared to me you are."

Suddenly Jet and Droy dragged Levy, "Master! This is the Levy we told you all about!"

Levy was a bit nervous, "Um….nice to meet you."

Naruto gave her nod, "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Gajeel, and this is pantherlily." spoke Gajeel as he stepped forward with Pantherlily on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the man, "Is that a cat?"

"I'm actually in exceed, but technically we are a breed of cats." replied Pantherlily.

Naruto's eyes widen, "You can talk! You're like the first talking animal I've met in two years!"

Naruto then watched as Happy flew to him, "Aye! Not only that but we can fly too!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's so cool!"

Before Naruto could ask anymore, Gray walked up to him, "I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I challenge you to a fight."

Before Naruto could respond he watched as Gray was knocked into the ground by the pink haired boy, "Shut up you stripper! The name's Natsu Dragneel! I'll be the one challenging you!"

Gray quickly stood up, and shoved his face into Natsu's , "What's your problem flame brain? I challenged him first. So get out of my way."

Natsu growled, "Shut up you poor excuse of a frozen puddle, unless you want me to beat you up first."

In an instant both Natsu and Gray laid on the ground knocked out. On top of them stood a red headed girl, "That's enough Natsu and Gray. I'm Erza Scarlet, and I'll be the one challenging you."

Erza deadpanned as she noticed Naruto was gone.

Naruto was standing with the Thunder God Tribe, "So you're Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen? So who's the blonde?"

Freed stood up, "Well he's Laxus Dreyar! He's the leader of the Thunder God Tribe!"

Naruto watched as Laxus expression remained unfazed, "How come you don't have a guild mark?"

Laxus eyes widen, "How do you know I don't have one?"

Naruto looked at him, "I'm a skilled sensory mage, and each guild mark radiate a small amount of energy. It seems that you're the only one without one. Could you tell me why?"

Laxus looked away, but before he could respond Makarov appeared at the table, "It's because he was Excommunicated."

"You must be Makarov?" asked Naruto.

Makarov nodded, "And you must be Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard a lot about you, and I would wish to talk to you sometime."

Naruto nodded, "That's understandable, but could you first tell me why he was excommunicated?"

Laxus looked at him, "There's no need for him to tell you, I'll do it. I attacked the Guild 7 years ago, and that's why I was excommunicated."

Naruto looked at him, "Then what are you doing here?"

Laxus shrug his shoulders, "I had happened to be at Tenrou Island, when the Island disappeared. I was just brought here by your guild members, nothing less nothing more."

Naruto chuckled, "Do you think I'm an idiot? There's something more to it. You want to rejoin Fairy Tail don't you? I can see the regret, pain, but most importantly concern in your eyes. So answer my question, Do you want to rejoin Fairy Tail?"

Makarov fell of the table, "What! Of course not! He must suffer the punishment for attacking our guild!"

Laxus looked at him a little bit shocked, "Are you serious?"

Naruto looked at him, "I don't know why, but for some reason I want to trust you. I was always told that life is filled with second chances. So are you willing to take yours?"

Before Laxus could respond Makarov looked at Naruto, "I won't allow this!"

Naruto looked at the old man, "Let me remind you Makarov I'm the Guild Master now, and I decide who joins Fairy Tail."

Makarov looked at Naruto, "Cheeky brat."

"But of course I wouldn't let you in without a test." replied Naruto.

Laxus looked at him, "What is it?"

Naruto smirked, "It's quite simple, you just have to answer my question…...Where does your strength come from?"

Laxus's eyes widen, "What?"

"Depending on your answer, I may let you rejoin Fairy Tail. I'll give you tomorrow to answer the question." replied Naruto.

Freed suddenly jumped onto Naruto, "Thank you Master Naruto! Giving Laxus has brought forth a different light on you!"

Naruto sighed, "_I was hoping these members would be a bit more normal…."_

**LINE**

Naruto sat at the bar with Makarov besides him. Naruto was enjoying a hot bowl of ramen, while Makarov enjoyed a drink. Everyone behind them was still partying, while the two masters sat silently at the bar.

The tension between the two seemed to grow, and Kinana and Mirajane stood there to keep watch. Suddenly Makarov looked at Naruto, "I've heard a lot about you young man."

Naruto looked at the old man, "I've heard a lot about you old geezer."

A tick mark appeared on Makarov's head, "You don't really know much respect do you?"

Naruto shrug, "The council and the Ten Wizard Saints say the same thing."

"So they weren't joking about you being a Wizard Saint. What seat do you have?" asked Makarov.

Naruto finished his slurp of ramen, "5th Seat"

Makarov's eyes widen, "The 5th Seat? You're kidding."

"I'm not, I was promoted over a little of month ago." replied Naruto.

Mirajane who had been listening to their conversation looked at Makarov, "Um, Master what's this about seats?"

Makarov hesitated, and Naruto answered, "In the Ten Wizard Saints we have rankings, the 1st seat to the 10th seat. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, its usually kept hushed up because we don't want our enemies to know our strengths and weaknesses."

Mirajane tilted her head, "So these rankings determine strength?"

Makarov shook his head, "Yes, I was the 6th Rank seat, but I wasn't too far away from becoming the 5th seat….Though the first four are completely on a different level. "

Mirajane looked at Naruto, "In fact besides Jose Porla and Master Makarov I've never really met another Wizard Saint. What's so special about the first four?"

"Your looks could fool a person Mirajane," Spoke Naruto, leaving Mirajane confused whether he was complimenting her or not , "Not too many people know about this, but all the higher ups do. The first four are known as the 4 gods of Ishgar. Thier considers so powerful, that they shouldn't even be considered human. In fact they've held that position for decades."

Mirajane's eyes widen, "Wait, so besides the 4 Gods of Ishgar you're considered the strongest mage?"

Naruto nodded, "Not necessarily, the Ten Wizards Saints are just mages recognized by the council. Trust me, there will always be people stronger than one's self."

Makarov looked at Naruto, "_He's obviously not as naive as the others his age….he has the mind of fella way behind his age." _

"But still, that amazing! I mean how old are you? 18? I've never heard of someone so young, yet so powerful." praised Mirajane.

"No kidding! You should've seen our faces, when he wiped the floor with Jose Porla." added Kinana, "We sure were fortunate to meet Naruto."

"Jose Porla? I thought he was in prison?" asked Mirajane.

Naruto grabbed a second bowl, and Kinana sighed, "We weren't actually in a good position after you guys left. We lost a lot of jobs, and members. We quickly went into an enormous debt….we kept sinking lower and lower. This continued for 5 years, until Naruto came along. There had been this guild called Twilight Ogre, and had managed to scam us into owning them more money."

Makarov growled, "What?! Where are they know?"

"Let her finish Master." commented Mirajane.

Kinana smiled at Mirajane, "Well, Naruto here managed to scare them off, and they left us alone for a good year. But they came back, and they brought along Jose Porla with them. They started a war, and nearly defeated us. But the moment Naruto returned, we quickly got the advantage."

Makarov listen continentally, "_If he's as powerful as he claims, why would he join our guild?" _

"So, why did you join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov, "We're obviously not in a good position, and you could of easily joined any other guild."

Mirajane scowled Makarov, "What with everyone treating him with so much suspicion? I mean we should be thanking him, instead of-"

"His actions are completely justifiable, Mirajane." Naruto then sighed, "I'm not a man who cares about old fashioned things like one's image and other people's opinions. I joined this guild because it reminded me of my old home, a place where people protect each other. Watch over each other, and do anything to make sure they are all safe. I don't care about wealth or fame, I value friendship and family over everything else."

Makarov stayed silent, and he then smirked, "You're quite an odd kid, at your age that was almost all I cared about."

Naruto smirked, "Well when I was younger, I used to think along those lines too. I wanted to do was become the leader of my village. I dreamt of the fame I would gain…."

"Your village?" asked Mirajane, "Where are you from?"

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't exist anymore….it was wiped off the map a couple of years ago."

"A dark guild?" asked Makarov.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know….I was to young to remember."

"How terrible." added Mirajane.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, "I've gotten over it…"

Mirajane looked Naruto in the eyes, "_Your eyes tell a different story…."_

Makarov looked at Naruto, "So, what does my successor plan to do now? Depending on how you handle this situation, I might let you keep that hat."

Naruto smirked, "Shut up old man. I can tell you don't want it anymore than I do…..all the paperwork, and no to mention that stinking council. A pain in the-"

*Smack*

Asuka appeared on Naruto's shoulders, "No swearing!"

Naruto sighed, and Makarov laughed, "I guess you're right"

"As for your members, I'll let them settle in before I explain how everything works around here." added Naruto.

"Works around here?" asked Makarov.

Naruto nodded, "Since I've taken over, I started running things a bit differently. For essence if someone wants a job, they come to me. Depending on their skills and strengths, I give them a variety of jobs that suit them the best. Since, we were low on jobs, I usually assigned them to people. Hopefully over time that won't be the case, and people will pick whatever they choose. "

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Determining skill? Strength? Not only that, but assigning missions? You really are workaholic, aren't ya kid?"

Kinana nodded, "It may be a lot of work, but it's helped us gain some reputation. "

Naruto then turned around, "Alright people, I expect everyone to be here tomorrow at 1200 hours sharp! Enjoy the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Kinana, "spoke Naruto as he disappeared in a flash.

Makarov dropped his booze, "He disappeared?!"

"That's his teleportation magic." added Kinana.

As Kinana and Makarov talked, one thing ran through everyone's mind, "_When's 1200 hours?"_

**LINE  
><strong>

It was the break of dawn, and Naruto was quietly walking to his Guild Hall. He enjoyed the beautiful and peaceful morning. As he approached the Guild Hall he was surprised to see someone sitting against the door. As he got closer to the Guild Hall, the white hair became distinguishable. Naruto frowned a bit, "_What's her name? Mirajoe? Mirajack? Mirajon?...It was Mirajane!"_

Naruto silently got closer to her, where he was only standing a few feet away from her, "_I wonder what she's doing here so early? Could it be that she didn't have a place to go last night? No….she has two siblings if I recall right."_

Watching Mirajane sleep, Naruto suddenly felt a smile creep on his face. Then he rapidly shook his head, "_No!...I must resist…."_Naruto's right eye twitched, "_...to prank!... ….who am I kidding!" _

In what looked like an instant, Naruto was standing on the wall directly behind Mirajane. Bringing his head down, he looked into Mirajane's closed eyes. Then he shouted one word, "Boo!"

Mirajane's eyes fluttered opened, and she screamed when she saw how close Naruto was to her face. Without a second's thought she punched him right in the face, and sent him flying. Naruto slammed into a tree, and his eyes turned into x's, "You pack quite the punch…."

Mirajane realizing what she just did stood up in guild, "Master! I'm so sorry!"

**LINE  
><strong>

Naruto was sitting inside the Guild Hall with an enormous bruise in the middle of his face. Mirajane gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I just didn't expect it to be you."

Naruto waved her off, "It's fine, it's my fault for trying to prank you. I should of known better….By the way why were you sleeping at the entrance of our guild? Do you need a place to sleep? I don't have much money, but I could find you a place."

Mirajane shook her head, "It's not that, I'm just used to coming early to the guild and clean up. It's just that I didn't have a key to the place, and I heard you come pretty early too. So, I decided to wait outside the door, and I dozed off."

Naruto looked at her intently, "You're kidding? I usually have to drag each member out of bed to get them out here this early. I must say Mirajane, that's pretty impressive. By the way, are you looking for a mission?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Just call me Mira, and I'm not. I usually just help master around here, and help him give off missions. I was hoping I could do the same with you."

Naruto scratched his chin, "I don't see why not, just let me show you how stuff work around here."

To Mirajane's shock, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared with a large scroll. Walking over to a table, he motioned Mirajane over. Mira looked down at him, "What's that?"

"I usually don't show this to anyone, but since you're going to be my assistant. I guess I have to show you." replied Naruto.

Mirajane watched as Naruto signed a few hand seals, and he unrolled the scroll. All at once piles of paper, and folders were neatly stacked up. Then on top of them was a small blue book. Naruto proceeded to pull out a few folders, "All jobs we received are ranked from D to S rank missions. D being the little chores, usually reserved for the newest of members, while S rank missions being the toughest of them all."

Mirajane nodded, "I understand ranking S ranks, but why the other ones?"

"It keeps things more organized, and its a good way to help people develop their skills." replied Naruto, "In essence, let's say that someone continuously fails an A-Rank mission. I will require them to complete a certain amount of B-ranks in order to gain the obligation to take a higher level mission. Not to mention, that it's easier to keep someone from taking a too difficult mission."

Mirajane looked confused, "But how do you rank them?"

"I usually have them spar with each other, and I grade them. That's the reason why I'm having everyone gather today. I want to measure everyone's strength." replied Naruto, "I have only about 3 S-Rank missions, but there usually reserved for me. Though if you're strong as you guys say you are, I guess that will be one less thing to worry about."

Mirajane looked at awe, "This is quite the system, if we hadn't had so many members in the past. Master Makarov should of looked into doing this…...as well you don't have to worry about having people taking on S-rank missions. We have a couple of S-rank wizards including Erza, the redhead who challenged you yesterday, Gildarts, the man who threaten you yesterday over your daughter, Laxus, if you let him rejoin, Makarov, but I doubt he'll be taking any missions, and me!"

Naruto eyes widen, "You're S-Rank! No way!"

"Is it that hard to believe?" asked Mirajane as she looked hurt.

"_What! She's going to cry! Dumb Naruto! What do I do!"_ Naruto became slightly uncomfortable, "Of course not Mira! It's just for such beautiful young lady, it's hard to imagine you in the battlefield."

Mirajane smiled, "I was just kidding, I get that all the time….and you're one to talk! You look like you should be in school or something."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I thought I was only a year younger than you."

"Actually your 7 years younger than me, since I've been gone for 7 years." replied Mira with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, "So is it okay to call you Old Lady Mira? Since your old and all."

"Well, you're the one who thinks this old lady is beautiful." replied Mira as she crossed her arms, "At least I'm not the one into cougars."

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's not what I meant! I was just trying to cheer you up!"

"So, I'm not beautiful?" asked Mirajane with a sad look. Naruto once again waved his hands, "Of course not! You are!"

Mirajane chuckled, "You're too easy to tease Naruto!"

Naruto banged his head on the table, "You're not funny Mira"

"That's what you get for scaring me this morning." replied Mira as she stood up, "I'm going to start cleaning this place up."

Naruto then lifted his head, "So you must be pretty strong, why don't you take any missions?"

Mira begun walking around the room getting a better look at the place, "Oh, I don't know. I guess after helping around the Guild for such long. I just lost the interest in taking missions."

"Even though I'm young….I've done a lot of things….seen a lot of things….to know one thing…..that's a lie." replied Naruto as he rested his head on the table, "But I'm not going to force you to tell me….we all have our own secrets. Even I do…."

Mirajane looked at Naruto a bit surprised, "...How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes….a friend of mine could look into one's eyes, and instantly tell what they were feeling. Of course I'm no where as good as him, but I can tell theres something in your past….." replied Naruto as he closed his lone eye.

Mirajane stopped moving, "I don't mind telling you….only if you promise to tell me your secret…."

"Huh? What's the sudden interest in me?" asked Naruto. "Don't tell the cougar has found her prey?"

Naruto laughed, and Mira blushed. "It's not like that….."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. It looks like two points for Naruto Uzumaki, and one point for Mirajane Strauss." replied Naruto.

Mirajane looked at Naruto a bit confused, "When I first saw you, you seemed like a pretty serious man…."

Then she smiled, " But you're actually quite childish!"

Naruto fell of his chair, and stood up with his fist in the air, "I'm not childish!"

"Well, its nice to know that even the strongest have a lighter side to them." replied Mira.

Naruto sighed, and they both stayed silent for a moment. Then Mira looked at Naruto, "So will you tell me your secret?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know it so bad? It's not that big?"

Mirajane chuckled, "I guess I've always been a curious person…..who likes to know secrets."

Naruto looked Mirajane in the eye, "_Would it really hurt to tell her?...I guess if she's going to become my assistant, she should know."_

Without a word Naruto turned around, and grabbed his scroll. Quickly resealing his stuff, Mirajane watched with disappointment. "_I guess he's not going to tell me…."_

Naruto then looked Mirajane in the eye, "Let's go somewhere else and talk."

Mirajane smiled, as she mentally cheered inside, "Okay, where do you want to go."

Naruto grabbed her, and Mirajane felt a bit confused. Before she could even respond, she abruptly watched as her and Naruto entered some black void and appeared in the middle of town.

Falling back she felt her world spin around her, and she suddenly fell over. Before she hit the ground Naruto caught her, "Sorry, I forgot that people tend to get dizzy the first couple of times."

Mira managed to quickly compose herself, "Where are we? Why are we suddenly in the middle of town?"

Mira looked up at the restaurant they were at, "_A ramen shop?'_

"It's my teleportation magic….I call it the Flying Rajin Jutsu, or the Hiraishin for short." replied Naruto, "I hope you like ramen."

Mira was amazed, "That's pretty amazing! Can you teleport anywhere?"

Naruto smiled, "Let's go inside, and eat. I'll explain everything in there."

**LINE**

After having heard Mirajane's tail, Naruto had proceeded to tell his. He had left out a couple of details, but he had told Mirajane everything.

Mirajane looked at Naruto with sadness, "I….I don't know what to tell you…"

Naruto suddenly let out a crazed laugh, "I don't expect you to say anything….I admit I haven't lived a charmed life, but I don't regret anything. It's because of those misfortunes that I've been allowed to grow."

Mirajane looked at the ground, "...But how can you laugh?...Don't you miss your friends?...You don't even know what happened to them!"

Naruto shook his head, "I knew that I could of very well died in the battle….I'm fortunate to be alive today….as well I've learned a lot through my short life, and one of those things are to trust other people's strength. I believe in my comrades and friends, I'm sure they're okay….as well I don't give up the hope that I'll be able to return one day."

"So, are you planning to abandon us?" asked Mirajane.

Naruto sighed, "Not anymore….even if I did it would be years into the future. As well it's very unlikely….I think it was just luck I ended up here….I think it would be near impossible to return to my world…..but there's always a chance. Though for now my priority is being the guild master of Fairy Tail, don't you think Mira?"

Mira looked Naruto straight in the eye, "_He reminds me a lot of….me….hated by our villages….losing both our parents…..losing those close to us…..but he's much stronger than me...even when he lost everything, he found something worth fighting….am I that weak?"_

Mirajane let a tear slip out, and Naruto panicked. "Don't cry Mira! Oh man! What did I do this time!"

Mira looked up at Naruto, and she wiped her tear, "It's nothing Naruto, it's just thinking of the past got me a bit riled up."

Naruto let out a deep breath, "Oh okay….let's go back to the guild. What time is it anyways?"

Mirajane shrug her shoulders, and looked around the restaurant. Finding a clock she read it to Naruto, "It's 12:35…..12:35! We've been here for almost 5 hours!"

Naruto looked down at his 20 bowls of ramen, "Huh it did feel like I ate a bit more than usual."

"A bit more? You probably finished the owner's supply of ramen." spoke Mirajane.

Naruto chuckled, "That won't be the first."

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"Let's go back." replied Naruto, and they disappeared in a flash.

**LINE**

Natsu was beyond mad. First this man he had never met before yesterday, was the guild master! Then that very same man had told them to be here at noon, and he was late!

Natsu was growling, when Lucy gave him a dirty look, "Stop growling Natsu, I don't understand your problem with the guy."

"I just don't like him…"replied Natsu.

Gray snickered, "Is it because he took you out in the blink of an eye?"

"Shut up Gray! He just caught me off guard!" replied Natsu.

Gray smiled, "I bet I could take him down."

Natsu slammed his face into Gray, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to be the first one to fight him."

"Who made you boss?" asked Gray.

Erza suddenly appeared, and smacked them into the ground, "I'll be the one to fight him, I can't believe he just ignored me! What disrespect."

Wendy looked at them curiously, "Do you guys even know what type of magic he uses?"

"That's right, it would be pretty smart to know ahead of time." spoke Carla, "Being a Ten Wizard Saint, he's bound to be very powerful."

Lucy held a finger to her lips, "I don't know, he doesn't seem that powerful. I doubt he would be stronger than Gildarts or Master."

"Your the one to talk Lucy, you can't even hold a candle to Natsu." replied Happy causing Lucy to yell at him, "I know that cat! Just shut up!"

"There's no way he's stronger than Gildarts! I doubt he can even beat me!" spoke Natsu. "I want to fight him!"

As the team argued among themselves, Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with Mirajane. "I'm sorry I'm late. Is everyone here?"

"About time boy, we're about to think you weren't going to show up!' spoke Makarov.

Naruto looked around the room, checking if everyone was there. He noticed that Laxus was not there. "Alright guys, we're going out back to Training Ground Zero."

Wakaba looked at Naruto, "Why would go there? The only time we do is…"

"That's exactly right Wakaba. Since I don't know anything about your skills, I'm going to be testing you all out. You will be allowed to challenge anyone else in the Guild, and I'll be determining your skill alongside Makarov. It will be spar no longer than 20 minutes, so you have 20 minutes to beat your opponent. I'll explain the rules once we're outside."

Natsu suddenly jumped on the table, "I'm fired up! I guess you aren't that bad Naruto!"

"A Spar? That's such a manly thing to do!" shouted Elfman.

Gajeel smiled, "Challenge anyone? Hehe"

"I guess this kind of makes up for the S-Rank trails." spoke Gildarts.

Makarov eyes widen, "Are you crazy! You'll destroy everything!"

"Don't worry Old Man, I've got everything under control. Hey Romeo lead the way!" assured Naruto.

**LINE**

A little deeper into the forest, there was an enormous clearing. 4 small pillars were spread across the field in a rectangular shape. The area inside the pillars was around 50 square yards of space.

Right outside of one of the pillars stood Fairy tail. Naruto looked around, "The rules are simple. You will fight your opponent, until one is either unconscious or no longer able to fight. I don't think I have to remind you, but killing is strictly forbidden. You have twenty minutes to fight, any longer and the match will be placed as a draw. So, who wants to go first? You can challenge anyone you want, and as long as they accept you can fight."

Natsu exploded in flames. "Gray I challenge you!"

"Bring it on Flame head!" yelled Gray as he was suddenly clothesless.

"Alright! Strawberry and Stripper get into the arena!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" yelled both Natsu and Gray.

Erza suddenly kicked both of them into the arena, "Hurry up we don't have all day!" I want to get to challenge someone too!'

As they entered the arena, Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "**4 Point White Barrier!"**

The pillar exploded into a white light, and Natsu and Gray were trapped inside of the white barrier. The barrier glowed for a second before becoming transparent, "You have twenty minutes to beat your opponent! Use any magic you wish, this barrier will keep all damage inside."

Makarov was stunned, "What a barrier! That's quite the skill boy."

Naruto suddenly sat down, and pulled out a book with a pencil, "It comes in handy, since everyone here likes to fight. Keeps damages to a minimum."

"So, why are you testing them for?" asked Makarov.

Naruto kept his eye on the ensuing battle, "Ask Mirajane, she's my assistant know. She knows everything. I'm kind of busy now, don't want to miss a detail."

Makarov sighed, "_Such a disrespectful brat…but he's a smart disrespectful brat._"

"I'll be more than happy to tell you master." replied Mirajane.

**LINE**

Naruto sighed, "_Almost everyone has gone…..all except for Makarov, Erza, Mirjane, that old dude….Gildarts?, and Gajeel. Makarov and Mirajane will most likely not fight, and I don't know about the other three. They're all S-Rank mages….who would I pair them up against?" _

Naruto watched the current fight between the Wendy and Lucy. He frowned for a moment, and Makarov looked at him, "What's the problem boy."

"I'm just having trouble ranking them….the little girl is a lot tougher than I imagined. I guess that's expected from a dragon slayer, but I can tell she lacks confidence. If it wasn't for that I would rank her higher, as well I think she lacks the experience. I won't mind sending her on a higher level mission with a team, but I don't know by herself." replied Naruto.

Makarov nodded, "I'm glad you noticed that….by your standard I would rank her as a high B to low A-rank."

Naruto nodded, "As for the blonde….she has great intelligence, her teamwork with her celestial spirits are very good, but does she have what it takes for the long run? I don't know much about celestial spirit mages, but I can tell they aren't meant for close combat…..what do you think?"

"_What an insightful boy…..all his analysts have been spot on. Even if he only saw them fight for a few minutes." _Makarov frowned, "She's completed a few S-rank missions with teams, so I would label her as a mid A-rank mage."

"Oh really?...I guess that does play a factor, okay I'll go with your judgement old man." replied Naruto.

Makarov grit his teeth, "_At times I'm impressed with this young lad, but his lack of respect is going to be the end of me!" _

Naruto watched as the timer went off. Naruto disabled the barrier, and shouted out , "Draw! Nice match you two. Especially you Wendy, you've got some pretty impressive magic!"

Wendy blushed at the compliment, "Th-thank you master!"

"Not you too Wendy" yelled Natsu as he cried anime tears, "We've lost another!"

"Shut up flame for brains! You're going to have to call him master too!" yelled Gray.

Natsu growled, "Shut up Gray! or Next time I will beat you up, and won't let you draw me!"

"You think you let me draw you? It was actually me who let you draw me!" shouted Gray.

Lucy sighed as she sat next to them, "I'm beat….Wendy's gotten a lot stronger."

Erza nodded, "That's true, but now it looks like it's my turn."

"Who are you going to challenge Erza? Gajeel or Gildarts? They're the last two left!" asked Happy.

Erza looked at Naruto, "Neither…."

"Huh?" asked everyone.

Erza walked onto the field, "I challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked down at the field, "Huh? Me? No thanks"

Erza eyes widen, "Why not?"

"I'm testing you….who wants to fight her?" Naruto watched as no one stepped forward, "_Big chickens."_

"How about you Gajeel, you look like a tough guy." asked Naruto.

Gajeel looked away, "No thanks…"

Naruto looked at Gildarts, "You?"

"I don't really feel like facing Erza, when she obviously wants to face you. Don't tell me you're scared of a girl?" teased Gildarts.

Naruto eyes narrowed "_Me scared of a girl?_"

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Naruto jumped into the arena, and activated the barrier.

Naruto stood across Erza, "Are you ready?"

Erza stood firm, and quickly summoned a sword, "Yes"

Naruto reached for his back pocket, and everyone watched intently. "Let us begin!"

In an instant he pulled out a small orange book, and begun reading it. Everyone in the crowd fell to their faces, and so did Erza. Quickly standing up she shouted at Naruto, "What are you doing!"

"I'm reading…"

Erza growled, "I see that, but why?"

"Well, to see what happens in the story of course." replied Naruto as he flipped a page, "You're such a dirty girl Hitomi."

Erza blushed as she suddenly imaged the type of book he was reading, "You pervert! Why are you reading it out here in battle!"

"I doubt I need to go full strength against you, after all I am a Ten Wizard Saint." replied Naruto with a cocky attitude.

Erza suddenly flew across the field, and swung for Naruto's head. Without even looking up, Naruto caught her sword with his hand. Without her knowing he had channeled his wind chakra into his hand. Then he shattered her sword.

Erza's eyes widen, and Naruto kicked her right into her gut. Erza was sent flying across the clearing.

Naruto turned another page, "Let me tell you something Erza, I'm known as the fastest mage alive, speed like that won't even be able to touch me."

Erza gritted her teeth, "Speed? I'll show you speed! **Requip: Flight Armor!"**

All at once Naruto felt a release in energy, and he looked up. His eye widen as he saw Erza a few inches away from him, "_Fast!'_

Naruto moved back, but Erza managed to cut him across his chest. A bit of blade sprayed into the air, and Erza attacked with her second sword. Naruto sprang the kunai hidden in his sleeve, but he knew he won't be able to block her attack with it. He quickly brought up his book, and blocked her attack. Erza then tried to follow up with her second sword. Naruto grabbed the three pronged kunai, and tossed it into the ground behind Erza.

Erza saw the kunai fly by, "_What is that? That's the same tool Bisca's daughter had…."_

Erza's sword was inches away from Naruto, and to Erza's dismay he disappeared. Erza felt a shot of pain in her back, and she was suddenly sent flying forward. Naruto was standing behind him with his leg extended in the air. "You're pretty fast."

**LINE**

"Erza's losing?!" asked Lucy, "And he's just toying with her!"

Natsu's fist lit on fire, "There's no way! Don't worry Lucy, Erza will beat him."

"I don't know Natsu, he uses some pretty odd magic. Did you see it? He just disappeared and appeared behind Erza." spoke Cana, "I wonder if he could give you a fight for your money, old man."

Gildarts sneered, "Don't count Erza out quite yet Cana. We've only started the match."

"Naruto is going to win! There's no way that girl is going to beat him!" shouted Asuka.

Natsu glared at the girl, "Erza's going to win!"

Asuka didn't reply, she just looked at the ensuing match, "We'll just have to wait and see."

**LINE**

Naruto stood across the clearing, "Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" shouted Erza as she disappeared in a blur.

Naruto quickly pulled out two kunai. He gave them a quick spin, and gripped them with a backwards hand. He turned to his left, and blocked the first couple of strikes. Before Naruto could counter she disappeared, and attacked him from the rear. Naruto quickly turned around, but Erza managed to get a few cuts in.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and once again Erza disappeared, "_She's too fast….I need to use that."_

Naruto felt something coming from behind, and he quickly ducked. He barely managed to avoid the sharp sword of Erza Scarlet. Looking up he could see a small smirk on her face. Naruto rolled to the side, and evaded Erza's second strike. He then jumped back, and finally noticed the change in her attire, "You changed clothes?"

"Yes, this is my magic I call it **Requip: The Knight**. I can easily requip into any armor I want, and each armor has it's specialty. As you can see this armor raises my speed by a lot." replied Erza with a smirk.

Naruto eyed her, "_It was a mistake underestimating….even so she isn't good enough to force me to use Sage Mode….at least for now._"

Naruto reached for his headband, "I'll admit Erza Scarlet, I underestimated you. I guess I'm going to have to take this up a notch."

Naruto quickly lifted his head band, and revealed his perfectly good eye black eye. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why do you cover your eye, if it's perfectly fine?"

Naruto shook his head, "This isnt' just any eye….**Sharingan"**

Erza's eyes widen, as she watched his eye turn bloody red, "_What is that? Eye Magic?_"

"_Whatever it is, it won't work on my artificial eye." _Thought Erza as she closed her left eye. "Take this! **Sonic Claw**"

To the normal person her attack was nothing, but a blur. Though to Naruto it was a different story, he saw every single strike. He blocked it with little trouble, and he then proceeded to knock both blades out of Erza's hands.

**LINE**

Lucy blinked, "Did you all miss that? Naruto eye turned red!"

"He blocked every single one of his attacks! How did he do that?" asked Gray.

Bisca who had been standing with Alzack sighed, "_You had to ask that didn't you Gray?"_

Asuka turned around, "That was brother Naruto's Sharingan!"

"Sharingan?" asked Natsu/Gray/Lucy.

Asuka nodded, "It his eye magic! That's why he covers that eye! Once he activates it he can predict every single one of your attacks! Though that's just the tip of the iceberg, it's much more powerful than that!"

"Woah….I want to fight him!" shouted Natsu with stars in his eyes.

Lucy sweat dropped, and Happy suddenly giggled, "He'll destroy you Natsu! He's taking down Erza, and you can't even touch her!"

"Happy!"

**LINE**

Erza's eyes widen, as she looked into his eyes. Naruto smirked, and kneaded her right in the gut. As she fell back Naruto kicked her high into the air. Naruto flashed through some hand signs, "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu"**

Naruto unleashed an enormous ball of fire from his mouth, and it flew directly below Erza. As Erza was looking down her eyes widen, "_Such heat! It might be as strong as Natsu's flames!"_

Erza gritted her teeth, "**Requip: Flame Empress Armor"**

**LINE  
><strong>

"NOW I REALLY WANT TO FIGHT HIM!" shouted Natsu as he begun to breath fire.

**LINE**

Naruto watched in awe, as she quickly changed armors. For a split second a bit of blood fell from his nose, "I must say, I wasn't expecting that."

Naruto watched as Erza landed into the fire ball, and quickly managed to disperse the flames. Naruto whistled, "I can't tell what's more impressive your armor, or that split second when your changing armors."

Erza stood confused for a moment, then she blushed, "What?! I'm going to skin you alive!"

Naruto chuckled, as she watched Erza charge right at him. Without warning Erza's sword lit alive, and she yelled, "**Flame Slash!"**

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at her, but Erza knocked it away. It landed a few feet to the side, and Erza charged at Naruto. Naruto simply pulled out another one, and tossed it into the air. As Erza's sword came closer to Naruto's face, he once again vanished. Erza's eyes widen, as she looked to her right, "_He appeared at the location of that small dagger?" _

Erza looked up, and she noticed the identical kunai in the air. "_That's it!"_

Naruto suddenly appeared, and punched her right into the ground, "Too late."

Erza's body slammed into the ground, and Naruto jumped to the side, "I guess this match is over."

Erza felt the pain shoot through her spine, "_He teleports to wherever those daggers are….."_

Erza slowly stood up, "This isn't over…..**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor**"

Naruto turned around, and watched her once again requip. Naruto's eyes widen as she watched her summon around 50 swords. They were all floating above her, "This….is this wind or air magic?"

Erza looked at Naruto, "No, this is my telekinesis" To Naruto's amazement she flew into the air, "….now take this! **Circle Sword Formation**."

The swords all at once circles around Erza, and begun to spin rapidly, "Dance, my blades!"

All at once the blades were sent flying at Naruto. Naruto quickly flashed through some hand seals, "**Wind Release: Wind Vortex"**

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto, protecting him from Erza's blades. Erza was blown back by the intensity of the wind. Before anyone knew what was going on, Naruto released his jutsu. Revealing him to be completely unscratched, and all of Erza's blades on the ground.

Erza grunted as she stood up, "So you can use Fire and Wind Magic. Its rare to meet a mage that's mastered more than one element. Though it seems your Wind magic is weaker than your fire. "

Naruto grinned, "That's where you are wrong….my Wind Magic is on a whole completely different level than my Fire Magic."

Erza looked at Naruto, "It doesn't matter….I'm still going to defeat you."

Erza put her palm out, and Naruto watched as with his sharingan as she started to mold her magic. "_What is she doing?" _

Then all at once the fallen blades begun to levitate in the air. Naruto looked around, and he moved quickly. The blades went sailing through the air, and were missing Naruto by inches. Naruto expertly dodged, and blocked most blades. He then jumped to the air,in attempt to avoid a barrage of swords. As he jumped into the air he came face to face with Erza. Naruto looked at her outfit, and had noticed that she had changed outfits, "This is my Blackwing Armor, **Moon Flash**"

Naruto watched as Erza rushed at him, at inhuman speeds. Her sword was inches away from Naruto, and then all of a sudden Naruto disappeared in a flash. Erza's eyes widen in shock, and she quickly looked around for him. Looking down he watched him flash through some hand seals, "_This teleportation magic is getting annoying. "_

Naruto finished his last hand seal, "**Fire Release: Fox Fire**"

Naruto unleashed a ball of fire, but the ball of fire was shaped as the head of a fox. Erza dodged the fire with no problem, and moved to attack Naruto. Naruto threw two shuriken, and managed to cut through Erza's wings. Erza quickly fell from the sky, as her wings had been sabotaged by Naruto. The moment she hit the ground, Naruto was upon her. Erza managed to get up quickly, and block Naruto's strikes. Erza rolled her self up, and engaged Naruto into a battle of blades. As the match progressed, it slowly begun to rain. Naruto grinned, and he rushed at Erza. Erza swiped at Naruto, but Naruto ducked under her strike, and attacked her with an open palm. His open palm smacked into Erza's chest, and Naruto muttered two words, "**Contract Seal**"

A seal suddenly appeared on Erza's chest, and Naruto smirked, "This match is over."

Erza's face turned as red as her hair, as she noticed where Naruto's hand was. Her fist quickly connected into Naruto's face, and he was sent flying back, "You pervert! Get your hands off me!"

Naruto grunted as he stood up, "I'm not a pervert….I simply placed a rune on you."

Erza looked down at her chest, and her eyes widen, "What did you do?"

Naruto smirked, "This rune cuts the connection between you and your requip magic. So in other words, you can no longer requip."

Erza's looked up at Naruto, and then she attempted to requip. To her shock she was unable to change armors. She looked up at Naruto, "I can still defeat you with just this armor, so don't count me out yet."

Naruto smirked, "I told you that my Wind Magic is stronger than my Fire Magic….allow me to show you."

Erza's thought was suddenly interrupted as a she suddenly heard thunder from above. Looking at the Thunder Cloud, she looked at Naruto,"Is this your doing?"

Naruto didn't reply, and he flashed through some hand seals, "**Wind Release: Wind God Technique.**"

Everyone in the crowd watched in shock, as the wind decimated the training ground. The wind became so sharp that it was cutting up both Erza and Naruto. Then suddenly someone pointed to the clouds, "What is that!"

Erza looked up, and was shocked to see a dragon made out of wind come out from the clouds. Naruto looked at Erza, "Forfeit, the match no. Your armor isn't met for a defensive stand, you'll be decimated by my spell."

Erza eyes widen as she looked at the enormous dragon. She then glared at Naruto, "Never."

Naruto eyed her, and he simply let out a sigh, "I guess I have no choice."

Erza closed her eyes, and awaited her faith. Then all at once she felt the wind die down. Opening her eyes she watched the wind dragon slowly die down. Then she watched Naruto walk away from her. She looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"This match is over…." replied Naruto, then out of nowhere a bell went off.

Erza looked at Naruto with anger, "Why didn't you just finish me off?"

Naruto turned around, and he covered up his left eye, "What's the point? I was using this match to gauge your skills. I wasn't trying to beat you to a bloody pulp, if I wanted that I would of beat you in the first minute of the match."

Erza clenched her sword, "_This guy….he's so powerful. I can tell he was just toying with me!"_

"FIGHT ME!" came a voice from the crowd. All at once Natsu jumped out with his fist in flames. Though before Natsu could get any closer to Naruto. Gildarts punched him through the ground, "Hey, brat. You've intrigued me a lot, how about you test me next?"

Naruto looked at Gildarts, "Nah, I don't got time for old men like you. Hey Gajeel was it? How about you face off against….where did he go?"

Everyone turned around, to where Gajeel had been standing, and noticed no one there.

Macao suddenly laughed out loud, "Don't blame the guy, who would want to fight Gildarts?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice? Come on Old Fossil, let's get this going."

"Hey, I'm not old!" yelled Gildarts as he followed Naruto into the open area.

**LINE  
><strong>

**11,000 words! Another big chapter, I wasn't expecting to write this much. But sometimes its hard not too. **

**I'm going to address a few points. **

**I'm not saying that Mirajane and Naruto is the pairing with this chapter, it's just I felt that out of the whole Tenrou Island team Mira would be the most approachable person. **

**I haven't decided on a paring because some people have brought up a few good points here and there. **

**I think someone said that Jellal, or his fake persona might of been younger than Naruto when he became a Wizard Saint. That may be true, but he was only 19 during the Tower of Heaven arc. So, I was just assuming that he had gotten that position maybe a year or two before. Naruto was 17 when he received the honor, but I could be wrong and Jellal might of been younger. **

**Naruto can not currently use the Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques, but he can activate it. **

**I know Erza's strong, but I honestly don't think she's stronger than Naruto . We're talking about Naruto with Bijuu mode and Sage mode. Even without that, I think the two year time skip was enough to put him above her. Currently he can use the Flying Rajin Jutsu, Fire Release, and Wind Release. Not to mention the rest of the skills he has. I'm not going to have her completely wiped out because she is strong, but it's going to be one sided. **

**I know a lot of you guys wanted Naruto to compete in the Magic Games, but I really don't see it logical for him to lose his title just to compete in these games. **

**So what did you guys think of these chapter overall? Should I even have a paring? If so who?, Erza or Mirajane? Someone else? **

**Favorite! Follow! and Review!**

**Thanks for all the support so far!**

**P.S It might take me a bit longer to update, since I want to get back to my other stories. Though it shouldn't take me no longer than 2 to 3 weeks to update! See ya!**


End file.
